Oh No, Not Again
by kage kitsune 14
Summary: The OC from my fanfic Paradox is now in the Pokemon world. Don't need to read Paradox to get it. "Not again. I was once again in one of my childhood cartoons, this time Pokemon instead of Avatar the Last Airbender."
1. Prolouge

**Oh No, Not Again...**

**Chapter One: Deja vu**

I stirred waking groggily. I stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. I hadn't woken up like this since I had left the Avatar the Last Airbender world. I looked down at myself worriedly.

'AHHHHHH NOT AGAIN!' I thought out loud.

I suppose I should explain. Almost fifteen years ago I had been trasported to the Avatar the Last Airbender world, I spent thirteen years there. I had fallen irrevocably in love with the man of my dreams only to be torn away harshly five years later. I had also been torn away from the son I had with him, I had Sazuke when I was nineteen in body and twenty-nine in mind. I spent one year with them and then I was torn from that dimension back into my old one. The only problem was that I remained the same age instead of going to my mental age. I was 18 while my younger brothers were now 27 making them older brothers.

I stayed with Jay and his girlfriend for a year, then with Bob and his wife for a year before I was yet again put in a position where I had been de-aged and dumped in a different spot. If I was lucky it wouldn't be in some war ravaged place.

I examined my new body, deja vu. I was only a little bigger than the size I had woken up as last time as a seven year old but this time my hair, instead of being it's normal dark brown color, was the oddest shade of sapphire blue I had ever seen. I grabbed a lock and peered at it curiously, oh well, at least it wasn't floresent orange or anything. I gazed at my surroundings and noticed a stream a short distance away through the trees.

I picked myself up and stumbled over to the stream on sleeping legs (you know like when you body goes to sleep and you get the pins and needles feeling?). I dropped down next to the water and quickly filled my cupped hands with water and drank my fill, which took about four handfuls. When I was finished I gazed down at my reflection. My hair was tussled and shaggy looking like I had just woken up from sleep, which I had. And my eyes were red, no not red, ruby red. I looked exotic, for lack of another world.

I stared at my reflexion for several moments before deciding the name Kiara wouldn't do for this world, nor my new looks. I would have to think of something else. So I stared at the water thinking deeply. A name for my new looks...

Crystal, no too much like my aunt.

Sapphire, no too cliche.

Kamali, no too similar to Kiara.

Oh, I have it now. Kimberly, it's a kind of rock that has diamonds in it. It would be a perfect name for me because I have secrets inside, instead of diamonds. My science teacher taught me that. I could shorten it to Kim too so it wouldn't seem so weird.

I stared at my reflection one more time and decided I must be about 10 or 11.

My stomach rumbled at that moment, declaring its hunger. I stood up and look around for something to eat. I saw a tree at the edge of the forest it had odd pink fruit. The fruit looked like a heart, light pink in color with darker spots. The tree was filled to the brim with them. I looked around and decided they should be okay to eat. They looked sort of like peaches from my world.

I struggled to climb, reaching the lowest limb in a matter of minutes. It was easier from there. I pulled the bottom of my shirt up to make a basket and quickly and efficently picked as many of the fruits as I could. I filled the shirt completely then slowly lowered myself to the ground jumping off the lowest branch rather than risk crushing my food.

I took a bite of one of the fruits and grimaced. Way too sweet. I would've prefered something milder. But there was no denying that they were good so I hurriedly at almost two dozen more. They were hollow on the inside so they weren't very filling at all.

I looked around trying to find anything that would tell me where to go, but there was nothing around. The sun shone down brightly, it was a little bit more than mid-way through the sky. I sighed looking around for a way to carry my food. I found several large leaves and used a little bit of weaving knowledge to make a basket. It wasn't as good as a real basket would be but it was passable. The berries only filled the basket about one-third of the way full and I decided I should get some more incase I can't find anymore fruit trees. Especially because it took so many berries to make a meal.

I looped my arm through the basket handle and quickly scrambled up the tree again. I filled the basket to the point of overflowing before I let myself down from the tree.

It was peaceful in the forest, I decided as I followed the stream upstream.

I had been walking for about four hours now and I felt like I was being watched by a bunch of eyes. I finally sat down near the river to eat some more of the berries. It would lower the weight of the basket and give me some needed energy. I was just about to eat my first berry when the bush near the edge of the forest russled. A round head popped out looking at me. It was cream colored with four distinguishable whiskers, two on either side, and it had a large coin like object on it's forehead.

"Owth?" It asked poking its head further out of the bushes looking at my berries.

"A meowth?" I questioned incredously. Not again. I was once again in one of my childhood cartoons, this time Pokemon instead of Avatar the Last Airbender.

**A/N: Oh no. I've once again fallen victim to a rabid plot bunny. When I really should be finishing my other stories. Oh well. This is sort of linked to my other story Paradox, the OC is the same except she changes her name.**


	2. A pecha berry for you, a pecha berry for

**Oh No Not Again**

**Chapter Two: A pecha berry for you, a pecha berry for me**

_**Last time on Oh No Not Again:**_

_"A meowth?" I questioned incredously. Not again. I was once again in one of my childhood cartoons, this time Pokemon instead of Avatar the Last Airbender._

_**Now:**_

I stared at the meowth incredously for several seconds before recognizing what it was staring at. The fruit I had which I now recognized as pecha berries. I tossed one about half way between us. If meowth wanted it, meowth would have to come get it. I wonder what gender it is.

The meowth took a cautious step forward and then another until it was right in front of the pecha berry which it quickly ate. I threw another half way between the new distance and the same process repeated. Soon the meowth was only a foot away from me. I held out a pecha berry for it. The meowth tilted its head cutely and accepted the pecha berry from my out streached hand.

I held out another one as I used my free hand to rub the meowth's head.

"Now are you a boy or a girl?" I questioned out loud.

"Owth." The meowth replied.

"A boy?" I asked.

The meowth shook it's head violently with a fierce "owth."

"So your a girl?" I asked just to be sure.

"Meowth." It-er she chirped agreeably.

"So where did you come from? Don't meowth usually live in cities and towns?" I asked.

"Me owth owth owth meowth." She chanted seemingly trying to tell me the story.

"I wish I could understand you." I muttered under my breath. And almost like a switch was flipped I could.

"(I was chased out of the pride when I refused to be with the lead persian.)" She said sadly accepting another pecha berry as soon as she finished speaking.

"Those assholes." I swore petting her head comfortingly.

"(You understand me?)" She asked shocked.

"I do." I agreed.

"(I didn't know it was possible for a human to understand poke-speech.)" She said bluntly.

"That makes two of us."

"(So, where are you going?)"

"Trying to find a town."

"(Oh? The place the humans call Pallet Town is just a few more miles upstream.)"

"It is? Oh, thank you." I nearly squealed in joy.

"(So are you a trainer?)"

"Not yet, but I want to be." I told her. "Do you want to be my first pokemon?" I asked. "You don't have to say yes, I was just thinking since I already know you and all... I could help you get stronger so you can beat up all those stupid meowths and that persian." I explained sort of helplessly.

"(Promise you'll help me get stronger?)" She asked.

"I promise." I agreed solemnly.

"(Then I'll go with you. If we hurry we should reach Pallet by nightfall.)" She said getting up and streaching.

I nodded picking up my basket which was now about half full with the amount of berries we had consumed together while we were talking.

"Do you want to ride on my shoulder?" I asked.

"(Won't I be too heavy for you to handle? You are pretty small.)" She said doubtfully.

"You can't weigh anymore than ten pounds at the most." I said playfully glaring at her for the small crack.

"(Alright if you think you can handle it.)" She said hopping gracefully onto my shoulder.

We walked in near silence small conversations passing back and forth in short intervals before the peaceful silence prevailed yet again. The sun was just setting as we entered the town.

"Whew, we made it." I said to meowth. I really should ask if she wants a nickname, calling pokemon by the species was just rude in my mind.

"Ah, miss are you a trainer?" A older man asked me.

"Uh no, sir. Not yet at least. I want to be one though." I said politely.

"That's strange, your meowth seems to trust you quite a bit. Especially if your not her trainer." He said.

"I _will_ be her trainer. As soon as I register and get some pokeballs." I stated sure of myself. Meowth had already agreed to be my first pokemon.

"(Yeah!)" Meowth chirped agreeably from my shoulder.

"I see, both of you want to travel together as trainer and pokemon. Tell me do you have a place to spend the night?" He asked.

"No. I figured I could see if there was an inn or I could just sleep under a tree." I told him absently. Meowth was saying something about how the old man smelled like dozens of pokemon.

"I'm Professor Oak. I run a labratory up the hill from here. If you wish you could spend the night in one of the spare rooms." He told me.

"Really?" I asked. The question would seem to be towards the Professor but it was actually towards meowth as well.

"(He's telling the truth.)" meowth said licking a paw absently.

"Alright." I agreed cheerfully as soon as I got meowth's approval.

He gave me a searching look before leading the way to his labratory. "In the morning I can register you as a trainer and give you a pokeball for your meowth." He said.

"That would be awesome." I said gratefully.

"It's no problem young lady. What's you name by the way?" He asked.

"Oh, terribly sorry. My name's Kimberly, Kimberly Sapphire." I said making up the last name on the spot.

"Ah, Miss Kimberly, nice to meet your aquantice." He said as he openned the door to his lab.

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, what were you doing out so late?" I asked.

"I don't mind at all." He said showing me to my room. "I was looking for pokemon that prefer to come out at night."

We were about to go up the stairs but a huge purple-ish blob darted out of nowhere at an astonishing speed for something so large and oozed over Professor Oak in what looked like a mix between a hug and a body slam attack.

"Uh, Professor? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as the pokemon I now recognized as Muk covered the Professor's body.

"Fne" His muffled voice came back "Bt f ou cn plse gt hm ff." He added. (Translation: Fine. But if you can please get him off.)

"Muk, please get off the Professor." I told the purple blob.

"(Whooo areee youuuu?)" Muk's voice was strangly slow and drawn out.

"I'm Kimberly Sapphire. And you need to get off the Professor so he can breathe." I told the stubborn pokemon.

"(Butttt heeee wassss goneeee soooooo longggg.)" He complained.

"Well, that maybe but if you suffocate him his going to be gone forever." I said trying to hide my humor. An over affectionate Muk, who would've guessed.

"(Alrighttttt.)" He said sulkily as he pulled away from the Professor.

With a couple of coughs Professor Oak resurfaced. "Ah thank you." He said. I didn't know it was to, me for getting Muk to get off or to Muk for getting off.

"Who's Muk is that?" I asked.

"Ah, that's Ash Ketchem's Muk."

"(Yeahhhhh, he'ssss awayyyyy alottttt tooooo)" Muk sulked.

I reached over and patted him on the head. "I'm sure he misses you too." I said hoping to cheer the sad pokemon up.

"(Yeahhh.)" He smiled up at me.

"Maybe if you ask Professor Oak he could call him for you and you could see each other?" I suggested gently.

Muk turned to look at the Professor with as much of a puppy dog look that a Muk could have.

"Of course." Oak agreed.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed, Muk? You want to have energy tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"(Yeahhhhh, I'llll dooo thatttt.)" He said as he slowly slimed away towards the back door.

"You have quite a way with Pokemon." Oak said. "Almost as if you understand them."

"I do." I whispered.

**A/N: Mwhahahaha. I left a cliffie... Only no one is reading this so it's worth about nothing. T.T, people are so mean... If anyone actually reads this please leave a review. **


	3. My Journey Starts

**Oh No Not Again**

**Chapter Three: My Journey Starts**

I stared up at the ceiling, I had just woken up but I didn't want to get up yet. Professor Oak had questioned me about my ability to understand pokemon, and I had explained the best I could. He asked for me to talk to a few pokemon for him, and in return he would pay me so I had more money to start my journey. Which I of course needed seeing as I had nothing.

Meowth was oddly amused by the whole ordeal.

I finally sat up and slipped out of the bed, still fully dressed. "Meowth, time to wake up." I told her.

"(Don't wanna.)" She complained.

"But I wanted to ask you something." I told her.

"(Ask. But I'm not getting up.)" She replied curling into a tighter ball.

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted a nickname." I told her.

She shot up, awake in an instant. "(A nickname?)" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't know why but it seems sort of rude to me to refer to pokemon by their species. It'd be like you calling me human or trainer instead of Kim."

"(I see what you mean. So what nickname do I get?)" She was practically bouncing around in excitement.

"How about I list a few and you tell me your favorite." I replied.

"(Okay, list away.)" She sat down her ears flicking eager to catch any word I said.

"Well how about: Princess, Aminta, Kamaria, Nimmi, or Tama?" I asked

"(I don't like Princess, Nimmi, or Aminta. What do Kamaria and Tama mean?)"

"Kamaria means bright as the moon and Tama means jewel." I told her.

"(Tama, I like the meaning and it's shorter so you can call my attacks faster.)" She told me.

"Alright. from this day forth you are Tama the Meowth." I said picking her up gently and setting her on my shoulder.

"(Where are we going?)" Tama asked.

"We're going to get breakfest and then I'm going to help translate pokemon for Professor Oak." I told her.

"Ah, Kimberly you're up early." Oak said as he peaked out from behind his newspaper.

"Just Kim is fine Professor." I told him sitting down across from him and gratefully accepting an apple from the fruit bowl he pushed towards me. I grabbed a oran berry and handed it up to Tama.

"(Thnks.)" She said through a full mouth.

"No problem." I said taking a bite of my apple.

"How about we get you registered as a trainer and then you can help me translate pokemon." Oak said setting his paper down. Finished reading for now. I nodded my mouth still full of apple and followed him to his computer.

"Okay, Your full name?"

"Kimberly M. Sapphire."

"Your age?"

"10."

"Height?"

"Um... I don't know that."

"Weight?"

"Um... I don't know that either."

"Hair color is Sapphire blue. Eye color is Ruby red. Gender is Female. Hometown is?" He turned to me once again.

"Just put Pallet because I'm starting here." I told him.

"You don't know your hometown?" He asked even as he put the information in.

"I don't really remember anything personal about my life." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh dear. That's not good." He said looking at me.

"I'm hoping being with Pokemon will jolt my memory." I told him.

"Okay one more thing... Do you know what you're going to be?" He asked.

"What I'm going to be?" I asked

"You know: a breeder, a coordinator, a pokemon trainer, a gym leader, a researcher?" He asked listing some different careers.

"I'm not sure yet. Just list me as a pokemon trainer for now." I told him.

"Alright then. Let me just..." He trailed of and started typing rapid commands into the computer. There was a whirling sound then he picked up a small mirco chip about as thick as a fingernail and about the size of a pokeblock, except flat.

He walked over to a cupboard and quickly typed in a passcode I didn't see before pulling out a ruby red pokedex. He pushed the chip into the dex and then type several buttons. The machine beeped and turned on.

"I'm Dexter a pokedex programed by Professor Oak for the Pokemon trainer Kimberly Sapphire of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Kimberly with information and advice about pokemon and their training. If I am lost or stolen I cannot be replaced." It said in a mechanical male voice.

"Here you go." Professor Oak said handing me Dexter, and six empty pokeballs.

"Thanks." I pocketed all but one of the pokeballs and hit the button in the middle with my pinkie to inlarge it while it was still in my hand. I looked at Tama. "Ready?" I asked.

"(As I'll ever be.)" She said. I tapped the coin on her head and she was sucked into the pokeball which automatically 'ping'ed with a sucessful capture. I tossed the pokeball out after hitting the button again and Tama reappeared in a flash of white light.

"(I don't much care for that. I can't really tell what's going on. I can hear what's happenning, but it's not quite the same as seeing it. That and I feel like I don't have a body)." Tama said shaking herself thoughouly.

"That's alright. I'll keep you out of the pokeball as much as I can." I reassured her.

"Fasinating." Oak said taking notes. "So what did she say about pokeballs?" He asked.

"She said she can hear what's going on and but it's not quite the same as seeing it, and she feels like she doesn't have a body." I responded.

Oak hurriedly scribbled more notes down.

"Alright, if you'll just follow me. We can have you translate several pokemon for me." Oak said leading me out to the ranch behind his house. Tama had jumped up onto my shoulder yet again.

I followed wordlessly. It was amazing. There were dozens of pokemon playing around, some in a pond, some in the trees, in the middle of the field. Even a few flying types like pidgey, and butterfree were flying above the ranch.

The professor took a deep breath and yelled. "ASH'S POKEMON!" As loud as he could. There was an enormus stampede as about 1/3 of the pokemon ran over to see the professor. There were about 30 tauros alone.

"(What about Ash?)" A tauros asked tossing his head like a horse.

"(Yeah, what about Ash?)" A bulbasaur asked.

"Settle down. Settle down. I asked you here because Miss Kim here can understand Pokemon and I wish to ask a few questions." Oak said.

"(I bet she really can't she's probabily just lying.)" One of the tauros said.

"I'm not lying." I told him bluntly.

"(Lucky guess.)" He snorted tossing his head.

"It was not a lucky guess." I replied easily.

The rest of the pokemon seemed convinced but the one tauros still wasn't. I shrugged it was his problem.

"(Hey, Kim, I see a houndour... Do you mind if I go taunt it a bit.)" Tama asked her tail twitching in anticipation.

"You know your going to get burned doing that, I don't have any burn heals either so your going to have to suck it up if you get hurt." I warned her.

"(Relax. That stupid mutt won't hit me.)" She claimed as she slowly stalked over to the houndour.

"Please tell me that houndour hasn't been trainned." I told Oak looking at him.

"Oh, that houndour has been trained very well. He belongs to my grandson Gary. He used Houndour in the Silver Conference." Oak said with a sigh.

"Tama! Get back here before you get fried." I ordered. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye before sticking her tongue out at the houndour and running back to the protection of my shoulder.

"(Stupid cat. Oughta torch it where it stands. Doesn't bother me if it's trainer get's hurt in the process. It's her own fault for having a dumb pokemon.)" Houndour growled.

"Shit." I cursed. "Kingler could you use bubble to dissuade houndour from frying me and Tama?" I asked.

"(Eh, why not?)" It shrugged as much as a pokemon could and shot a mass of bubbles at houndour.

"(Gah!)" Houndour shouted in shock. "(Damn cat ain't worth it.)" He swore as he turned away.

"(I'm sorry.)" Tama said giving me the innocent eyes.

"Okay now that that's over." Oak said pulling out a notebook.

"Okay, what does a pokeball feel like?"

The questions went on for what seemed like ever to me but it was only three hours.

Finally Oak finished asking questions and pulled me away handing me a small roll of bills. "Here's for translating. If you leave now you should make it to Viridian before nightfall." He told me.

"Thanks Professor." I replied easily pocketing the money.

"Don't forget your basket of Pecha berries." He called after me as I started to walk out of the lab. I paused and picked up my basket with a nod. "And do call me when you reach Viridian." He called after me.

"Sure thing!" I called back as I approached route one. This was the only route to Viridian. Maybe if we were lucky we could catch a pokemon or two.

We saw rattata and pidgey and I used my pokedex to collect some information on them.

"Rattata the mouse are cautious in the extreme, their hardy vitality let them live in any kind of enviroment."

"Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon. They are docile and prefer to avoid conflict but if disturbed they can ferociously strike back."

I passed by a spearow quietly collecting information on it too.

"Spearow the tiny bird pokemon. Unlike pidgey, spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans.

We snuck by the spearow. I was positive Tama wouldn't be able to take on a whole flock of spearow. The rest of the walk was mostly quiet. We paused and caught a strong pidgey. One that was much more bold than most of the others in it's flock. Tama took it down with a combo of scratch attacks and bite.

I had even scanned Tama.

"Meowth the scratch cat pokemon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it speads most of the daylight hours asleep. This Meowth is female, level 15 and knows the moves scratch, bite, fake out and fury swipes." Dexter chirped helpfully.

I had also scanned the pidgey I caught.

Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon. They are docile and prefer to avoid conflict but if disturbed they can ferociously strike back. This Pidgey is male, level 9, and knows the moves tackle, sand attack, and gust." Dexter chirped cheerfully.

I nodded in satisfaction. Pidgey usually evolved around level 18 in the games so I just had to get him roughly double the strength he's at now. I wonder what nicknames he would like. I let those thoughts consume my concentration as I walked the rest of the way to the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy called happily "How can I help you today?" She asked.

"Just a check up for my pokemon. I think they both need a little bit of healing." I said handing Pidgey's pokeball over and taking Tama's out. "In you go." I told her cheerfully.

She gave me a disgruntled look but obdiently let the red beam suck her into the pokeball.

"Very well." Nurse Joy said happily. "If you come back in about half an hour they should be ready to go." She said.

"I'd like to sign up for the Gym Challenge as well." I told her handing my pokedex over.

"Sure thing." She replied easily sliding the pokedex into the needed slot and typing in some information.

"Here you go. Your all set." Joy said.

"Alright. I'm going to go shopping so I should be back to get my pokemon in about half an hour." I said cheerfully. First things first I needed some new clothes.

About half an hour later I had managed to buy two ruby colored shirts, two pairs of sapphire colored capris, a ruby hat with a primer ball printed on the middle, a sapphire backpack, and a white pokebelt, as well as undergarments and socks. I had also managed to get a hair brush for me, a brush for my pokemon, seven bowls, a small pot, a gallon of water (the bottle of which I could use to fill up later), a large spoon for cooking, a small spoon for eating, a portable grill, a lighter, and a sack of white rice. I could look for berries to flavor the rice later.

I had also stopped by the pokemart and bought a couple more pokeballs and a couple potions, paralyze heals, antidotes, and awakenings.

Then I made my way back to the pokemon center most of my funds spent.

"Ah, just in time Kimberly. Your Meowth and Pidgey are in perfect health." Nurse Joy said happily handing their pokeballs over.

I instantly released Tama who hated the confined space of her pokeball.

"(That was horrible.)" She said grumpily busily cleaning her fur.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"(Whatever. Just don't do it again anytime soon.)" She replied.

"Alright, time to meet the new teammate. Come on out Pidgey." I called cheerfully as soon as we left the doors of the Pokemon Center.

"(Ugh. Stupid ball. How long was I in that stupid thing?)" He asked as soon as he came out.

"Only about three hours." I replied easily holding out a hand for the flying pokemon to land on. He did so easily landing lightly on my hand and grasping the fingers gently to keep his balance.

"(You can understand me?)" He demanded.

"I can." I replied.

"(Huh. Don't see that everyday.)" He snorted. "(So you're a trainer right?)" He asked.

"I am. I was wondering if you wanted a nickname. Tama has her's." I told him.

"(A nickname?" He wondered out loud "(Why not?)" He decided.

"Tell me which one you like best, okay. Aero, Ace, or Arashi?" I asked.

"(What does Arashi even mean?)" He asked.

"It means storm." I told him.

"(Hm. I like Ace best. Short and to the point.)" He told me bluntly.

"Alright then. You'll be Ace from this day forth." I agreed readily.

"Now we need to rest up for the rest of the day, maybe a bit of light trainning, but tomorrow we set out for Pewter City and we take the gym by storm."

"(Right!)" Both Tama and Ace agreed enthusiasticly.


	4. Battle of the Bugs, A Shocking Surprise

**Oh No Not Again**

**Chapter Four: Battle of the Bugs, A Shocking Surprise**

We had spent the rest of that night practicing Ace's gust and tackle making him faster at performing them. I had also spent some time trying to teach Tama water pulse so we wouldn't be completely crushed at the Pewter Gym. She had managed to produce water but still had trouble sending it in an attack. We would work on it.

We had left the Pokemon Center early that morning. I was eager to try to catch a pikachu. I knew there were a few in the Viridian Forrest along with a riddiculous amount of bug pokemon. I had let both Tama and Ace out of their pokeballs as soon as we left the center. Luckily they were both light enough for me to carry. When they evolved I was going to have to carry them in pokeballs though. Both pokemon had resigned themselves to that fate because they both wanted to evolve and become stronger.

We had faced nearly four dozen pokemon in just the first hour of our journey. On the upside Ace had managed to learn quick attack due the repeated leveling up. Tama had also managed to get her water pulse to work. It wasn't as effective as flying moves on bug pokemon but it did work. I now was set on teaching her thunderbolt and dig to even out any weaknesses she might face. She would be my heavy hitter able to take on many different types of pokemon. I would of course keep her away from fighting types for now because I was resonably sure she couldn't learn psychic type moves. Of course I could be wrong, it has been ages since I played pokemon. I knew most of the type weaknesses and strengths but wasn't really sure of much else.

"Hey Ace? Would you fly up and see if you can spot a pikachu for me? The gym after Pewter is all water types." I asked.

"(Sure thing.)" He responded eagerly. The bug pokemon were mostly keeping their distance now that they knew Ace had no trouble beating them up. Which meant he hadn't had a fight in a while.

About ten minutes later Ace came back and landed on my shoulder lightly. "(There's a whole glen of them up ahead and to your right.)" He told me eagerly.

"Alright. Tama you'll be doing most of the fighting for this battle. Ace is flying type so he'll be super effected by any electric type attacks. And I'm betting the pikachu at least know thundershock if not thunderbolt." I explained.

"(Got it.)" She replied eagerly.

"Alright. If we're quiet we can sneak up on them and catch one of the younger one's by surprise." I told them.

"(Why do you want a younger one?)" Tama asked.

"Not as much battle experience, less likely to know thunderbolt. They'll also warm up to me easier than an older pikachu who's set in its ways." I respond. "It would be even better if I could get an egg but that's too much like kidnapping for my comfort. If there were any pichu's there it would be nice too. They can't control their electricity as effectively but the cuteness factor would throw off most trainers. Especially if it knows fake tears." I explained my thought process.

"(I get it.)" Tama agreed. "(Okay, young pikachu or pichu.)" She muttered outloud to herself.

We snuck the rest of the way to the glen and paused at the edge hidding in the bushes without making a sound. There were dozens of pikachu playing around. There was also a pair of raichu, a clutch of eggs and a few pichu.

"Tama, water pulse. Seperate the raichu from the pikachu and pichu." I ordered. I wasn't proud of myself for splitting up a family but it's what all trainers did.

"(Got it!)" A water pulse burst out seperating the pichu and pikachu from the raichu and eggs.

"(We're under attack!)" The raichu exclaimed. "(pikachus help the pichu's hide and some of you come and get the eggs out of here.)"

"Tama use water pulse one more time seperate one of the pichu's from the group." I ordered.

"(Kay, how about that one.)" She said picking the smallest pichu, obviously female due to the smaller size.

The pichu, as planned was now isolated from the others.

"(Big Brothers?)" She called worriedly.

"(Don't worry kiddo. We won't hurt you.)" Tama said gently approaching the scared baby pokemon.

"(Stay away from me!)" She cried out electricity flying wildly over her fur. "(Ouch!)" She added as she was shocked by her own technique.

"Tama use growl."

A small growl that didn't sound very menacing to me froze the pichu in place.

"Pokeball go." I called tossing the ball at the small target. Only instead of hitting the female pichu like I planned it hit another bigger pichu who had dived in the way to protect his sister.

"(Big Brother!)" Pichu called out worriedly as the pokeball rattled wildly, the pichu inside trying to escape it's confines. Then with a ping the button faded from red to white and the capture was complete.

I walked over and gently picked the pokeball up.

"(You big meanie! Give me my brother back!)" Pichu said sparks dancing dangerously on underdeveloped electrical pouches.

"Relax, child. I won't hurt him." I soothed. Releasing the pichu from its ball.

"(Stupid human contraption.)" He muttered angrily glaring at the pokeball.

"(Big Brother!)" The female pichu cried hugging him.

"(Hey sis. No tears now. I guess I'll be traveling with my new owner now. I always wanted to see the world.)" He said ironicly hugging his sister back.

"Pichu come here and let me look at ya." I called gently.

"(What for?)" He asked.

"Just to make sure you didn't get injured diving in the way of the pokeball." I explained gently running my hand over his fur. Static electricity jumped up to shock me but I easily shook it off. It was nothing compared to those surprise shock lighters my brothers always managed to get me with.

"(You can understand us?)" He asked suddenly realizing that I had answered his question.

"I can." I answered gritting my teeth as some extra electricity was channeled through me into the ground do to the toes of my feet being in the ground.

"(Why'd you capture me then?)" He asked putting his paws on his hips.

"Because I need an electric pokemon and the pikachu evolutionary line is my favorite, not to mention pichu evolve based on happiness. So it takes a good trainer to raise a pichu into a pikachu." I answer easily.

"(So you just want to be a good trainer?)" He asked.

"No, I want to be the best trainer in the world." I said.

He still looked unsure.

"Tell you what." I said "Stay with me until I get my eighth gym badge or a year has passed and if you still don't like me I'll let you go. But if you do like me you stay with me and I'll let you visit your family every so often." I barginned.

He looked torn. "(Deal. How will you tell if I'm happy or not?)" He asked.

"We'll know if you evolve." I answer easily. "Now for a nickname."

"(Nickname?)" He asked.

"Sure. I don't like calling pokemon by their species names. It's rude. So how about Bolt, Volt, Voltage, Watt, Sparks, Sparky, Wire, or Static?" I asked.

"(Um... how about Voltage.)" He finally responded.

"Voltage it is. Come on. We need to be off if we're to get to Pewter before nightfall." I said holding a hand out for my newest pokemon to take.

"(Alright.)" He answered me before turning to his sister. "(Tell Dad and Mom I'll be fine. And take care of yourself.)" He ordered his sister before running up my offered arm and ending up on my head.

"I don't mind if you stay up there. Just don't shock me, kay?" I asked.

"(Kay.)" He agreed easily.

"Now let's look at what the pokedex has to say." I muttered to myself pulling out my pokedex and pointing it at Voltage.

"Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised or when laughing and shock themeselves." Dexter chirped helpfully.

The rest of the way through the forest was quiet. I had Ace quickly take care of any bugs that came our way and we made it out before noon. We then went directly to the pokemon center to plan. Or rather for me to plan as my pokemon were getting healed.

As soon as I got the team back I made them aware of my plan. "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

_Timeskip:_

"A meowth? Don't you know normal types don't do much damage to ground types?" The gym leader demanded. He was a hot headed teenager by the name of Forrest. Apparently he had just taken over for his dad who had taken over for his oldest son. He was Pewter City's newest gym leader.

"Normally you would be right." I admitted. "But not this time. Now, Tama!" I called setting my plan in motion.

Tama released a enormous ball of water which turned into a wave around her shooting at the gym leader's geodude and knocking it out for the count.

"The leader's geodude cannot battle anymore. Point one goes to Kimberly of Pallet Town." Flint Stone announced from his position as judge.

"Grr. Go Onyx." Forrest growled angrily withdrawling his knocked out geodude.

"Onyx vs. Meowth. Begin!" Flint yelled.

"The giant rock snake appeared in a flash of white light. It bellowed it's challenge. "(Whose strong enough I'm needed to fight!" He shouted excitedly. Apparently he didn't get to battle a lot.

"Okay Tama, rapid fire water pulse!" I called out despite my order not being needed.

Four water pulses fired out one after another, leaving the only dry part of the gym where Tama was standing.

"Onyx, quick use harden!" Forrest called out desperate to protect his pokemon. The water slid off of the rock snake without a sound.

"Bind!" Forrest ordered. Tama was quickly snatched into an unbreakable grip.

"Tama withdraws!" I shouted worried about my starter.

"The challenger withdrawls her pokemon. One point goes to the gym leader." Flint announced.

Meowth was released from bind and quickly ran to my side.

"Alright. You're up Voltage!" I called, and with a flash of white light my pichu appeared directly on the only dry spot on the field.

"Onyx vs Pichu. Begin." If I wasn't mistaken I heard a hint of incredousness in the man's voice.

Voltage looked up at the huge rock snake and immediately burst into tears. I could practically see both Onyx and Forrest's resolve dropping.

"Onyx use bind to finish this." Forrest said with what sounded like disappointment.

Onyx slithered closer to Voltage in no hurry, after all Voltage was practically as sitting Psyduck. He slid through a small layer of water left over from Tama's many water pulses and that's when I shouted. "Now!" My order broke the silence.

The tears in Voltage's eyes disappeared instantly and three rapid thundershocks left his small pink electric pouches. His tail dug into the dirt for a second as each shock left him. The extra electricity backlash being drawn into the ground via his grounded tail.

Onyx convulsed, lighting up with electricity. It groaned in pain then fell forward, crashing to the ground unconscious.

"Onyx is unable to battle. The challenger's pichu wins." Flint looked like he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Yes! We did it!" I shouted excited dashing forward and grabbing my pichu holding him in my outstreached hands and twirling around excitedly.

"Brilliantly planned, brilliantly executed. Nice fake tears by the way." I told Voltage happily.

"(Aw. You're making me blush.)" He teased back.

"That was planned?" Forrest asked as he withdrew his onyx.

"Yep. First I sent out Tama to deal with geodude. I knew the surprise of her knowing a water move would only work once, so I made sure she got the battle field and onyx as wet as possible before she was taken out. Then I set out Voltage. He immediately used fake tears to lower your special defense. That along with the water multiplying thundershock's power put your onyx down for the count." I replied.

"What about the electricity backlash pichu usually suffer?" Flint asked.

"Voltage grounded his tail when he used the attacks so the extra ran off into the ground." I replied.

"Well you certainly out class me. In accordance with the Pokemon League rules, I am proud to present you with the Boulder Badge." Forrest said handing me the badge then shaking my hand firmly.

With a burst of white light Ace broke out of his pokeball and landed on my shoulder.

"(We won!)" He cheered excitedly.

I grinned.

It had been a good day. I had caught Voltage and I had won my first gym badge.

I bid Forrest and Flint good bye and headed to the pokemon center for healing and a good night's sleep. We would head out early the next morning for Cerulean City.


	5. Contest?

**Oh No Not Again **

**Chapter Five: Contest?**

"Wait you mean there are contests in Kanto this year?" I asked incredous. There hadn't been contests in Kanto in either the anime or the game. So why now.

"Sure. Are you going to compete? The contest starts tomorrow. I'm entering my butterfree. I'm positive she can wow the judges." The girl I was talking to said. She was about twelve, and she was rather plain looking.

"I don't know. We haven't practiced for contests..." I trailed off.

"Well the sign up lasts until ten o'clock, so you have all day to decide." She said carelessly before walking away.

I didn't even know they had contests in Kanto. Well who did I have that could enter a contest like that. It would have to be either Voltage or Tama. Unfortunately, Ace was too common to even have a shot at winning.

"I'll ask them who wants to do it. At the very least it will teach them how to avoid looking bad even if they're getting their asses kicked." I muttered to myself.

****

"Okay so who wants to do it?" I asked my current team.

"(Not me!)" Both Tama and Voltage chanted as one.

"(I will.)" Ace said always the brave one.

"Hm." I said. "Maybe we can work with this. Ace your close to learning whirlwind right?" I asked.

"(Yeah, only another level or so. Then I'll learn it. I might even evolve during the contest.)" Ace agreed.

I thought that through. An evolution in the middle of the contest was likely to win points. Especially if he did it in a stylish way.

"Okay. Let's get you contest ready." I told him. "First we have to get some ball capsules and buy a few seals. Then we'll see which look comes across best for you." I told him. "Then we'll work on making your attacks and combos look good. Good thing I used to imagine being a contest battler. Of course I used an umbreon not a pidgey but I'm sure we can pull it off."

"(Alright!)" Ace said excited. I think he just wanted to evolve or get in a battle, considering the last part of a contest is a battle.

Five hours later and we were as good as we were going to be. Ace had managed to learn whirlwind and I had come up with at least a half dozen combos he could use to impress the judges. The first one would have to be the best one. First impressions are important after all.

"Hello Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" She answered immediately.

"I was wondering if you could register me for the contest." I answered feeling nervous.

"Sure thing dear. Let me see your id for a second." As soon as she had my pokedex she began typing rapidly on the keyboard. "And you're all ready." She said helpfully, handing my pokedex back. "Here's a ball capsule and a few seals since your a beginning coordinator." She added handing over a ball capsule and a seal case.

"Thanks." I told her accepting both offered items. I walked a distance away and began to sift through the seals. A few party seals, flower seals and smoke seals then I found what I was searching for. Ele seals, they caused lightning bolts to fly out from spots. I was thinking a couple Ele seals D and we would have a startling beginning.

I attatched the seal to the ball capsule and snapped the capsule closed around Ace's pokeball. Then I hurried outside to test the seal in the privacy of the near by woods. Hopefully no one would see me there. That way I would have an upper hand.

"Showtime Ace!" I shouted throwing the capsule up wards. It burst open sending dozens of green lightning bolts through the air. Ace appeared wings still closed then he hurled his wings outward releasing a gust attack and sending the lightning bolts exploding into sparkling glitter that hung in the air. "Just like we practiced, use sand attack then gust, followed up by whirlwind and then another sand attack and gust again." I reminded him. I wouldn't say the whole instruction during the contest, it was important to convey some independance on the Pokemon's part without seeming disobdient.

Ace skimmed the ground picking up a wing full of sand and flinging it into the air. He then hit it with gust which blew it apart so it was almost invisable except the glittering in the air where the light shined off the particles. Then he used whirlwind creating a tornado of air followed by more sand that was quickly caught in the whirlwind causing it to be a dust twister. Finally one more gust hit the dust twister sending it breaking apart with a whoosh of air and sending glittering sparkles sailing through the air around Ace.

"Alright! That's perfect." I told him.

"(Cool! It works!)" Ace agreed.

"Okay to get to the second stage of the contest we have to be in the top four of the first stage." I told him. "Oh and I have to get a outfit. I have to dress up too."

I returned him and went to the closest store. I needed a beautiful dress to go along with my beautiful pokemon. I scanned the store for a good dress. I finally found one that would work, a gorgeous brown and white slimming dress that would match Ace.

I quickly bought it spending most of the victory money from the gym battle, but if I won it would be worth it.

All that was left was to wait.

****

The next day I was up early. I took my time getting ready, making sure my hair was ready and making sure Ace's feather's shined beautifully.

"Ready, Ace?" I asked.

"(Oh yeah!)" Ace replied. He held up his one wing excitedly.

"Then let's go." I said happily. "Ace, Return." I called holding out his pokeball.

"(Gotcha!)" Ace said disappearing in a narrow beam of red light.

I walked calmly to the contest arena. I don't know how I missed it when I first entered the town but I did. I took a deep breath as I signed in at the desk and made my way to the waiting room. There were dozens of people. A lot of them had their pokemon out giving last minute encouragement and advice.

I knew I had told Ace all I could before we came here so I wasn't going to reveal him before it was time.

I was contestant number 30. The last one to go, which meant we had a lot to live up too.

I sat watching each of the contestant's appeals.

I was hoping my appeal would end well.

"Now contestant number 30, Kimberly Sapphire!" The host announced.

I took a deep breath as I quickly walked out on stage.

"Showtime, Ace!" I announced throwing his pokeball as high up as I could.

Just as in practice, a dozen green lightning bolts burst out and Ace appeared in a white light in the middle. The white shape threw out it's wings and the lightning bolts shattered turning into glowing green sparkles.

"What a beautiful entrance!" The host announced. "Let's see if they can follow it up."

"Ace, use sand attack, gust, whirlwind, sand attack and gust again! Just like we practiced!" I announced confidently.

"Oh my. It seems Kimberly has had this planned out ahead of time. Let's see how her pidgey will do with so many commands at once." She announced.

Ace flew down low gathering a wing full of sand and flung it into the air as he flew. He then used his gust attack to scatter the fine grains making them sparkle under the artificial lights. He then flew higher up and flapped his small wings rapidly creating a tornado of air. He dove down through the eye of the tornado and flung two wing fulls of sand into the tornado before flying up the same way he went in. As soon as he was high above the dust tornado he let loose with a strong gust attack sending his whirlwind dispersing and sending glittering mites of sand everywhere above the platform and audience.

"What a gorgeous display of both team work and power. She must've spent years training her pidgey to do that, folks." The host announced much to my and Ace's embaressment. We had come up with that move in a little under an hour and spent four hours practicing it.

I held my arm up and Ace landed perfectly on my outstreatched arm with his wings still extended.

"Beautiful. Let's see what our judges think. Mr. Contesta?"

"It seems that this young lady has spent a good amount of time learning to understand her pokemon enough to convey this wonderful appeal. If she had entered with a more appealing pokemon she might've gainned a perfect score." He announced. I glared at him. Ace was plenty appealing.

"I liked it." Mr. Yukizo announced happily.

"I believe it was a splended display about how even the plainest pokemon can look marvolous." Nurse Joy announced. I turned my glare to her. Ace wasn't plain in the least.

"There we have it. Now let's see the score." The host said.

Three numbers quickly blinked on. 9.5, 10, 9.8, before quickly flashing to the total which was 29.3.

"That's one of the highest scores today! Let's see if Kimberly can do as well in the second stage. But first let's see our second stage contestants. A picture of me, and three other trainers appeared. One was a boy and the other two were girls.

"There we have it folks. Let's see the match ups. The pictures were shuffled but then revealed that it was me vs the boy and the two girls facing each other. If I remembered right that boy had used a raichu. This was going to be a difficult match. And as if mocking me the announcer announced the same thing. "Ouch it looks like Kimberly's pidgey has been put up against Ron's Raichu. This is going to be a bad match." She announced.

"Don't count us out yet." I announced confidently.

"Very well. For the first battle in the second match, it's Kimberly vs. Ron. And begin." She announced.

"Ace, your up!" I called proudly. He appeared just like he had in the beginning of the appeal round.

"Raichu, let's end this quickly." Ron announced arrogantly. "Use thunderbolt."

"Ace, dodge that thunderbolt and use sand attack followed by whirlwind." I called.

Ace did as ordered and Raichu was soon in a tornado made of wind and dirt. It cried out in pain and I watched as Ron's points went down by over a third. Because Ace had avoided the attack and even caught him in a weaker attack.

"And look at that! Kimberly's pidgey dispite a type disadvantage is sweeping the floor with Ron's raichu." The MC announced.

"Grrr. Use Thunder punch to disrupt the whirlwind!" Ron called.

"Ace use his distraction to hit him with another sand attack. Aim for his face!" I called hurriedly. If raichu got out of the whirlwind and we didn't lower his accuracy we might get hit by one of his electric moves and be out of the game.

"(I'm on it!)" Ace called back confidently as he swooped down picking up a wingful of dirt getting a few feet away from raichu and hitting him directly in the eyes with the attack.

"(Ahh!)" Raichu cried out in pain.

"Ace, use a gust followed up by a quick attack!" I called. If I was lucky the raichu's static wouldn't work. It was a gutsy move but it would be sure to loose Ron the last third of his points that remained.

And just as I planned Ace came through hitting raichu around the head with gust before plowing into its mid-section with a powerful quick attack.

"Raichu use shock wave! Hit that bird brain!" Ron called.

"Ace use a whirlwind sand attack as a sheild!" I called out quickly. The sand would disappate most of the electric before it hits, hopefully. Even though the sheild had worked Ace was still knocked to the ground by the power of the attack.

"Oh no, Ace!" I cried out worriedly.

Ace was suddenly enveloped in a white glow and he started to expand. "(I evolved!)" Ace announced proudly and sure enough standing where Ace the pidgey had been was now Ace the Pidgeotto.

"Alright! Now we got this in the bag!" I announced to my partner proudly. "Use whirlwind to knock him out!" I called. With Ace's now more powerful wings he created a more powerful wind attack sending the raichu flying out of the battler's box and directly into a wall. Swirls appeared in raichu's eyes just as Ron's point score hit zero along with the timer.

"Well look at that! Kimberly's pidgey pulled through even as the under-growlithe." She announced proudly. "It looks like she will be going on to the final round.

"Now if you turn your attention to the other platform. Audrey's Eevee will be fighting Vivvian's Vulpix which is certain to be an interesting fight.

I quietly walked to the waiting room and watched dedicatedly at the screen. Eevee was faster than vulpix but vulpix was much more accurate with its moves. It hardly ever missed. The eevee knew tackle, growl, sand attack, and return from what I had seen. And vulpix knew willow wisp, ember, tackle, and growl from what I had seen.

Both would be tough opponents but I was confident in Ace's abilities, especially because his new form allowed him greater speed and power behind his attacks.

"And the winner is Audrey and her eevee." The MC announced.

I was going to win this, no other way to end the competition. I-we had to show that pidgey and pidgeotto weren't plain or unappealing. We had to show them all. Ace was going to beat that eevee into next year.

"And now we'll have the final match. Kimberly vs. Audrey. Ready begin."

"Ace, it's time to show that pidgey and pidgeotto aren't plain and unappealing!" I called out confidently, making a subtle jab at the judges who had used said words earlier.

"Alright eevee, we can beat that dumb bird." Audrey called out arrogantly.

Both pokemon appeared. Ace as always in a burst of many lightning bolts and eevee with a front flip.

"Ace use quick attack to get in close then use sand attack directly in eevee's eyes!" I called out eagerly. Ace spun gracefully into a quick attack picking up a wing full of dust when it got close to the ground and launched it at the eevee. "Eevee dodge!" Audrey called too late for eevee to react, and eevee got an eye full of dirt. "(Ahh!)" It cried out in pain.

"Now Ace, while it's blinded use a whirlwind and a barrage of quick attacks. Eevee was soon in the center of a whirlwind and Ace was using the air currents to speed himself up slipping out of the drifts every so often and hitting eevee with a bunch of quick attacks.

"Ingenious use of techniques." the MC commented.

"Eevee use return!" Audrey called. Eevee jumped forward unable to see but was quickly thrown back into the middle of the whirlwind by the speed of the winds.

"Eevee use tackle with a quick attack to give yourself enough force to break through the wind." Audrey called.

"Ace, use gust and blow eevee back into the whirlwind whenever it escapes."

The eevee had made it one step out of the whirlwind before it was blown back in.

"And that's it folks!" The MC called. "All of Audrey's points are gone. The winner is Kimberly and her Pidgeotto!"

There was a burst of applause from the audience and I blushed in embaressment. I had never had a standing ovation before.

"In honor of the Contest League, I'm proud to confer to you this ribbon. Congradulations!" Mr. Contesta said completely ignoring the fact he had said she would've had a better score if she would've chosen a more appealing pokemon.

"We won!" I said happily bending down to hug Ace.

****

As we rested in the pokemon center that night I thought about the contest. It had been thrilling. Ace had really liked it too. Maybe next time I could convince Voltage or Tama to try. I could think of a dozen routines for them to do.

Oh well, only time would tell.


	6. Water Gym WashOut

**Oh No Not Again**

**Chapter Six: Water Gym Wash-out**

I had been traveling for about an hour when I finally came upon the pokemon center outside of Mt. Moon. Several trainers had barraged me with battle requests and we had managed to beat them all. They weren't very serious trainers, bug catchers mostly with a few ladies with a pidgeotto or a nidoran (f). But of course this had exausted my pokemon and they were now taking a well deserved rest inside of their pokeballs. Oddly enough it was the only time Tama didn't mind being in her pokeball. Neither Ace nor Voltage minded traveling in their pokeball, though.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy greeted joyfully.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Could you heal my pokemon please?" I asked handing them over.

"Sure thing. They should be all healed in about half an hour." She replied joyfully. I nodded in understanding and took a seat in the waiting room while I began searching through my bag for something to write on. There. I knew I had bought a few notebooks. One was actually a sketch pad and had no lines. I had drawn a picture of each of my pokemon doing something. I should probabily draw Ace as a pidgeotto now though. One notebook I was using as a journal so I grabbed the last one. I would use this as a strategy book.

I quickly wrote down what I remembered about Forrest and his team. He had a geodude and a onyx. I hadn't gotten to see geodude's moves, but onyx had known harden, and bind. They were low leveled, either that or Forrest hadn't raised them himself and hadn't been on the same frequency as his pokemon. I quickly wrote down that theory and let it go.

I flipped to the next page and quickly wrote some thoughts about the Cerulean Gym. The leader was supposed to be Misty or one of her sisters. They all used water type pokemon. Misty was a better trainer than all of her older sisters combined. Most water type pokemon were weak against electric and grass types. So I should teach Tama either thunderbolt or shock wave. Maybe Voltage could explain how to generate electricity to Tama...

I shook that thought off. Later. The third gym was in Vermillion if I remembered right. Lt. Surge was the leader and as his name suggested he favored electric pokemon. He had a raichu, a magnemite and a voltorb in the game, but he only used raichu in the anime. So we would either have to catch a ground type or learn ground type moves or learn speed moves like Ash's pikachu. Imagine Surge's face if Voltage beat his raichu...

The fourth gym was run by Sabrina. She had psychic types. So either psychic types or dark types would work or bug types too. Now I wish I had bothered to catch one of those many bugs in Viridian Forrest. Oh well. I would just have to teach one of my pokemon dark moves, and hope for the best, or try to catch a bug type somewhere else.

The fifth gym would be Erika's. She used grass types. So a fire type would be a must. Or I could work with Ace to try to beat them.

The sixth gym would be Koga he used poison types. So I would need either ground or psychic types.

The seventh gym was Blaine, he used fire types. So water types or rock types were a must.

The eighth and final gym was Giovanni. He used primarily earth types. So water and grass types. And maybe some extra fire power would be needed.

I closed my notebook. I had spent enough time writing. The team should be healed up by now.

"Hello, I was just about to call you. Your pokemon are completely healthy." Nurse Joy said happily handing over the three pokeballs.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I told her gratefully as I let my pokemon out of their balls. Ace was a tiny bit too big to stay on my shoulder anymore so with his permission I put him back in his ball.

Tama and Voltage clambered onto their respective spots. Voltage on my head and Tama on my left shoulder.

"Alright. Voltage be ready to battle. We're sure to see a lot of zubat. You be ready too Tama, there's bound to be geodude. If we're lucky we can catch an onyx or a sandshrew for when we go against the Vermilion City gym." I told my pokemon outloud.

"(Okay)" Both of them agreed.

"Oh and Voltage try to explain to Tama how to use electricity. I want her to learn thunderbolt so she can help against the Cerulean gym leader." I added.

Voltage cheerfully started chattering about how to gather electrical pulses the body naturally creates and forming them into stronger electric signals before releasing them.

I began thinking about how I was supposed to go home. The only thing was I didn't want to... Tama, Voltage, and Ace were my family as much as my real family was. Tama had wormed her way into my heart with that first pecha berry I tossed to her. And Ace and Voltage had quickly followed her. They were family.

"(Hey look, a clefairy." Voltage chirped from my head. I looked over and sure enough a clefairy was digging through the rocks looking for something.

I walked over quietly. "Do you need help?" I asked.

"(Huh? Oh, no. A trainer.)" She said after noticing me.

"It's okay. I won't catch you." I promised.

"(Uh. O-okay.)" She didn't sound sure.

"Now what are you looking for?" I asked again.

"(A moonstone. I want to give it to my little brother. He's always wanted to be a clefable.)" She explained.

"Moonstone huh?" I asked, "I don't know much about 'em but if you want I'll help you look." I told her.

"(That would be great.)" Said clefairy gratefully.

"Alright. I tapped a button on Ace's pokeball. Ace we're looking for moonstones for clefairy. Can you help us look?" I asked him.

"(Sure I can. Count on me.)" He said cheerfully as he flapped up to a tall rock to scan the ground from a bird's eye view.

I began sifting through the rocks looking for a stone that looked similar to the game's moonstone.

Voltage and Tama began to search too.

"(There's one!)" Ace called from his perch diving down and swooping up the seen stone with his beak. I accepted the offered stone. I looked from clefairy to the stone. If clefairy held the stone she would evolve and the stone would disappear. I quickly pulled out a piece of fabric I had planned to use as a bandana and carefully wrapped the stone up.

"Here. Now that it's wrapped up you won't end up accidentally using it before you get it to your brother." I told her carefully handing over the wrapped moonstone.

"(Oh, thank you so much.)" She said cheerfully. "(I hadn't thought about that.)" She added sheepishly.

"(There's another one.)" Ace interupted diving down and grasping yet another moonstone in his beak and easily dropping it on my head. I reached up and grabbed the stone and sure enough it was another moonstone. I shrugged pocketing it. Maybe if I caught some nidoran or something they might want to evolve to their third stage.

"(And another!)" Ace crowed cheerfully. I guess he liked 'I spy', who knew. Ace found two more after that and I was left with four moonstones I wasn't sure I was going to ever use. I could always give them to traveling trainers who needed them though. The clefairy had wondered off after Ace had found the third moonstone.

"Alright Ace. I think that's enough. If you want you can find us some berries after we get out of the caves." I compremised seeing his disappointed look.

"(Hey, Kim? When are we going to eat?)" Tama asked curiously.

"I suppose we can eat now. You don't mind canned pokechow do you?" I asked. I had bought a couple of cans while in Pewter just in case meals. Like now when I couldn't build a fire.

"(I don't mind.)" All three chorused at the same time.

I opened up three cans, dumping the food into three seperate bowls and pulling out a few pecha berries to add flavor to their food. I ate a few pecha berries myself. I couldn't really cook rice right now because of the no fire thing.

"(Why are you eating anything more filling?)" Ace asked concern easily heard in his voice.

"I'll eat when we get out of the caves." I promised. "I can't build a fire in the caves because the smoke will disturb the pokemon who live here." I told him.

"That's a very responsable thing to do." A male's voice startled me.

I turned around shocked at the sudden appearance of the voice. The voice belonged to a male about sixteen, he was easily five-foot-eight, and his skin was darkly tanned. His eyes looked to be shut but considering he was facing her it was doubtable.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah my apologies. My name is Brock. I'm a pokemon breeder." He said. Of course, now I recognized him. He used to be the gym leader.

"Didn't you used to be the Pewter City gym leader?" I asked.

"That was nearly a year ago." He said sheepishly.

"No offense but your replacement was easily tricked." I told him.

"What do you mean tricked?" He asked seriously.

"Voltage, show him how you lowered onyx's defense." I told him. Voltage suddenly burst into tears. Sobbing out a "(you're so meannnnn.)" while he was at it.

"Fake tears." Brock suddenly realized. "But how would that help you beat onyx?"

"Tama, if you please." I told her.

"(Sure.)" She suddenly shot out a water pulse that connected with a stalagmite and broke it off with a loud groaning crack.

"I see. You used your meowth first, got the field as wet as possible then withdrew it. You had pichu lower onyx's defense and the maginified power of the electricity with water was enough to take him out." Brock figured out.

"Very good." I grinned at his deduction. "He was certainly surprised. Especially because Voltage didn't suffer any damage whatsoever during the battle."

"The electrical backlash?" Brock asked.

"He grounded his tail. The backlash was drawn off into the ground." I explained.

"Incredable." Brock stated.

"Hey, you said you're a breeder, right? What kind of pokemon do you have?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh, I'll show you." He pulled out six pokeballs. "Come on out guys!" He called. Six bursts of light and then there were six pokemon.

There was a crobat, sudowoodo, croagunk, chansey, forretress, and a marshtomp.

"(What's happenning?)" Crobat asked looking around.

"(Yeah, what's going on?)" Forretress added.

"Hey guys. Meet..." Brock trailed off realizing he hadn't asked for my name.

"Kim, Kimberly Sapphire." I introduced.

"Kim." Brock finished his sentence.

"(She your new traveling partner?)" Sudowoodo asked.

"No." I answered him.

"No what?" Brock asked.

"Your sudowoodo wanted to know if I was your new traveling partner." I explained.

"You can understand pokemon?" He asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like english to me." I answered.

"(Why not?)" Chansey asked pouting as much as a pokemon can.

"Um. He doesn't want to?" I said but it sounded like more of a question.

"Chansey. You know I promised Salvadore his first pokemon. I can't go back on that." Brock scolded.

"(Oh. Fine.)" Chansey pouted.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" I asked as Voltage, Tama, and Ace finished their food.

"Yeah. See you around." Brock agreed with a grin.

I packed my stuff up as brock walked away, going the way we had come.

"Alright Ace. You should return to your ball. You're too big to fly very well in here." I told him.

"(Kay.)" Ace chirped easily allowing himself to be returned.

Voltage, Tama and I spent the rest of the walk in mostly silence. But soon a new source of light shone ahead of us.

"The exit!" I called excitedly. I couldn't wait to get out of the cave. We were less then two yards from it when a giant form rose up to block off the light. I stared in shock at the new pokemon. An onyx. It roared angrily, a wordless challenge.

"Tama, Voltage, think you can take it out with your water pulse/thundershock combo?" I asked.

"(No problem.)" Both chimed eager to please.

"Alright blast it!" I ordered. Tama built a quick water pulse and fired it directly at the onyx's face and Voltage wasted no time sending a strong thundershock after it.

The onyx roared in pain, now inraged. It threw several large rocks towards them. They both easily dodged and threw the combo at him again. He hit the ground hard and struggled to rise up again. I threw a pokeball at him hoping to catch him before he could get up. He glared up at me even as the pokeball approached him and using his tail hit a huge boulder towards me. The ball hit him an instant after he hit the boulder sucking him into the ball.

The rock hurrled towards me and I felt my life flash before my eyes but I was suddenly hit harshly but not from the expected direction. Tama had used a improvised take down to knock me out of the path of the boulder. But she had been glanced by it. If it had been a full hit she probabily would've died.

"Tama!" I cried out in panic.

"(I-I-I'm f-fine.)" She lied, a rather pathetic one too.

"Quick return. I'll get you to a pokemon center." I promised. Tama nodded as the red beam came out and collected her. I turned to get Voltage who hurried over clutching my newest catch.

I pocketed the pokeball and picked Voltage up quickly racing out of the cave.

"Ace, come out!" I called urgently.

"(What's wrong?)" He immediately asked at my worried tone.

"Take Tama's pokeball and get her to the pokemon center on the double. I'll follow as quick as I can on foot." I told him. "Here's a note." I said as I hurriedly scribbled out an explaination on a piece of notebook paper.

"(Gotcha. Hurry.)" He added before taking off with the note clutched in one talon and Tama's pokeball in the other. He used quick attack and took off even faster.

"Come on, Voltage. We have to hurry." I said as I took off at a jog towards the pokemon center. Voltage took a running jump and landed on my shoulder lightly as I kept running.

Almost half an hour later I burst through the doors of the pokemon center panting harshly. Ace immediately flew over to greet me. "(They took her into surgery. The red light's still on.)" He told me gesturing to a room that had a lit up sign over the door. I slumped into a seat feeling useless. There was nothing I could do.

I sat staring at the sign for what seemed like hours. It had probabily been less than that. Finally the light went off. "Is Tama alright?" I asked the nurse as soon as she came out.

"Tama?" She asked.

"My meowth. I sent Ace here with her because we were all the way back at Mt. Moon and I didn't think I could run here in time for you to help her." I answered.

"Ah. That's your meowth. She'll recover." She said. Then turned a disapproving look at me. "That was completely irresponsable. I can't believe you would let your pokemon battle 'til their in that condition." She started to scold me.

"JOY!" I called forcefully jolting her out of her speech. "If it had been up to me Tama never would've gotten in the way of that rock throw. Unfortunately she seems to think my life is more important than hers. I will be having a chat with her after she's recovered. Until then I'll do my best to come to terms with the fact my best friend tried to sacrifice herself for me. I'd appriciate if you don't add anymore guilt to the pile." I said quietly.

The nurse seemed unable to come up with anything to say. "Would you mind looking after my other pokemon?" I asked sighing.

She nodded wordlessly. I handed over Ace's and Voltage's and Onyx's pokeball. I needed some time to think.

"(Kim?)" Ace and Voltage asked worriedly.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I just need time to sort out my thoughts." I told them gently rubbing the tops of their heads.

Voltage shuddered at the pleasent feeling before being ingulfed in a white light. I blinked my eyes harshly against the light as he expanded growing larger. When the light disappeared a pikachu stood where he had been.

"(What happenned?)" He asked sounding dizzy.

"You evolved." I whispered.

"(I did?)" He asked looking down at himself. "(What dya know.)" He muttered in surprise.

"I'm going to go out and restock supplies. I'll be back in half an hour. After Nurse Joy gives you a check up you can watch over Tama until she wakes up." I told them rubbing their heads encouragingly.

"(Okay. For you, Kim.)" They agreed reluctantly.

I walked out of the pokemon center feeling depressed. It was my fault. If I hadn't frozen I could've gotten out of the way and Tama wouldn't have gotten hurt. I went through the motions as I bought another five pokeballs and three potions. I then walked off and found myself at a little outside cafe. I sat down and bought myself a cup of soda- some brand that tasted like root beer but was called bulbasaur's beverage instead. I then proceeded to mope for another twenty minutes.

"Why so down?" A perky voice asked. I looked up to see a boy around fifteen staring down at me.

"Tama, my meowth, got hurt defending me from an Onyx's rock throw." I said looking down.

"Did she die?" He asked.

"No." I answered glaring up at him.

"Did she defend you against her will?" He asked.

"No!" I didn't know if he was trying to piss me off but his questions were becoming ruder the more of them he asked.

"Then it's not your fault. She defended you because she wanted to. Not because you forced her to." He said simply before walking off.

Well I guess that's one way to put it. I sighed. I was being stupid. Tama would probabily want me to be next to her when she woke up. I finished the rest of my drink in a big gulp and hurried back to the pokemon center.

I slipped into Tama's room after getting directions from a quieter Nurse Joy. I guess she's never been cut off when she's giving a rant. I sat next to Tama's side and waited. I waited for a few hours before I finally fell asleep, my arms crossed on the bed with my head pillowing on them.

I woke up the next morning to an enthusiastic licking on my cheek. My eyes open groggily to see Tama awake.

"Tama!" I called joyfully picking her up and whirling her around excitedly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I scolded.

"(I didn't want you to get hurt.)" She answered. "(I'd do it again as long as it kept you safe.)"

"Voltage! Ace! Tama's awake!" I called excitedly. Said pokemon quickly came running from the corner they had been sleeping in and skidded to a stop just before they hit the bed. Voltage jumping onto the bed and Ace gently flapping his wings to land on the edge.

"(You evolved.)" Tama said to Voltage shocked.

"(Yep.)" He agreed. It's seems he'd gotten over his evolution very fast.

"Okay. Nurse Joy said Tama shouldn't battle for at least another three days. So if it's okay with her I'll have Ace and Voltage try to win the badge for us." I said.

"(Sounds good to me.)" Tama agreed. "(As long as I get to watch.)"

"You will." I agreed.

"Alright. Let's go check out, we'll get some food before we leave too." Added remembering I hadn't eaten due to worrying about Tama.

An hour and a half later, fully fed, I was standing in front of the Cerulean gym with Tama in my arms. Voltage, Ace, and the still unnamed Onyx were in their pokeballs.

"I'm here to battle the gym leader." I announced when I entered.

"That would be us." Three women answered. "But we can't battle anymore today. All our pokemon are injured from the last three challengers. Here just take the badge." The lead one, a blond said.

"I couldn't. It wouldn't feel right." I answered.

"I insist." The woman returned.

"Hold it. I'll battle her." A red haired girl that look like a tomboy interupted.

"Alright. Name the rules." I told her.

"Two on two. I'm not allowed to switch pokemon but you are." She answered.

"Alright." I agreed and she led the way to the battle arena which was a pool with a couple floating platforms.

"Like, the Challenger vs. Misty the gym leader." One of the girls announced.

"Ace you're up!" I called.

I was hoping Ace could defeat at least one of them and Voltage could clear the field afterwards.

"Alright, Staryu, you're on!" Misty called.

"Ace, use the whirlwind/quick attack combo!" I called.

"(Right!)" He called out eagerly as he whipped up a whirlwind with his large wings.

"Swift, Staryu!" Misty ordered her pokemon. Ace who had just gotten into his whirlwind was barraged by stars powered by his own attack.

"Ace!" I called out worried.

"(I'm alright.)" Was the reply.

"Alright use wing attack!" I called. A glow formed and started whirling around the whirlwind before suddenly rushing out and hitting the star shapped pokemon harshly.

"Use recover then hit it with another swift!" Misty called. The star pokemon glowed and then shot off more stars which again barraged Ace harshly, the whirlwind adding more power. Ace fell out of the sky and out of the fight. I thrust my arm out returning Ace before he plowed into the water.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Like point to Misty!"

"Alright go Pikachu." Before I could throw his ball the one still on my belt glowed brillantly and with a pop Onyx came out roaring loudly.

"No! Not you!" I called hystericly.

"Onyx vs. Staryu! Go!" The girl called out anyway.

"Grr. Onyx use harden!" I called. He turned away from me and instead used a rock throw.

"Staryu use water gun!" Misty called.

"Dodge it!" I called desperately. Onyx used harden instead and was still hit with the super effective water type move. He glowed red and angrily swatted Staryu with his tail.

"Water gun again!" Misty called.

"Dodge!" I called again hoping he would listen this time.

He didn't. He was down and out a second later.

"Return." I sighed.

"New pokemon?" Misty asked curiously.

"Yeah. He tried to kill me before I captured him. I think I should just find a trainer who can handle him. He's almost too much for me. I was thinking I just met this guy inside Mt. Moon, And maybe he could help me catch a much smaller pokemon that's more likely to listen to a beginning trainer." I said sighing.

"Hm. It's a good thing to know your limits but if you don't try you'll never succeed." She told me.

"I'm still going to trade him. I don't need him to turn on me when I don't have anyone around to help me." I stated stubbornly.

"Good luck." Misty said smiling as I left.

Now all I had to do was travel back through Mt. Moon and get back to Pewter City. Maybe I could catch a grass type while I was at it...

**A/N: Would someone please review this? I have uploaded like 6 chapters and I only have one review. ): That's not nice people. I'll even accept reviews that just have a smilely face symbol thing. Ex: (:, =D, 3, something! Anything! I'm desperate!**


	7. Backtracking and a New Pokemon

**Oh No Not Again**

**Chapter Seven: Back Tracking and A New Pokemon**

It was nearly eleven o'clock by the time we got back through Mt. Moon. I don't know how we managed to get lost but we had. I stumbled into the dark pokemon center and immediately crashed on one of the uncomfortable red waiting room couches. Nurse Joy was already asleep, and it would be rude to wake her up at this time of night.

I was woken up early the next morning when a small weight jumped onto my chest.

"Oof." I grunted, my eyes popping open. Tama hissed angrily and threw a scratch attack at the small pig like pokemon who was perched on my chest. I swiped him into my arms and lifted him out of Tama's reach.

"Tama. You're not supposed to battle for at least two more days. Nurse Joy's orders." I scolded gently before setting the pig pokemon back on my lap. It looked like a tepig if I knew my pokemon right. I pulled my pokedex out and pointed at the pokemon.  "Pokemon unknown. Suggest information upgrade." It chirped unhelpfully.

I turned to the pokemon. "What's your name then cutie." I cooed looking at him.

"(Tepig.)" He chirped helpfully.

"So where's your trainer?" I asked.

"(Over at the food place.)" He said nodding his head in the direction of the canteen.

"So let's go return you, hmm?" I asked rhetorically as I picked him up in my arms. Tama leaped onto my shoulder and I slipped my backpack onto the free shoulder.

"Point him out for me." I requested.

"(There. He's with Pikachu.)" He answered.

I walked over to his table and waited until he looked up at me.

"I believe he's yours." I said setting tepig down gently on the edge of the table.

"Tepig. I didn't notice he'd wandered off. Thank you for returning him." He answered. His pokemon a oshwatt, snivy, unfezant, deerling, and pikachu looked up and greeted us then went back to their food only paying half of their attention to us. Tepig quickly joined them at eating.

"No problem. He woke me and Tama up." I explained scratching said meowth behind her ears. She purred at the sensation leaning up into my hand.

"Oh. I'm Ash by the way. Would you like to eat breakfast with us?" He asked gesturing to him and his pokemon.

"Oh, I'm Kim. And Uh. Sure. Do you mind if the rest of my pokemon join us?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said.

"Voltage, Ace. Time to eat." I said poking the release buttons on their pokeballs.

"(Chaaaaa. Uh. That's cramped. Don't let me sleep in one of those again.)" Voltage complained lightly.

"Sorry." I whisper rubbing his cheeks just behind his electric pouches.

"(That feels good...)" He cooed in enjoyment leaning farther into my hand. I chuckled at his reaction.

Ace stretched his wings out as far as they would go but restrained himself from actually flapping them.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some food." I said leaving Ace, Voltage, and Tama with Ash and his pokemon.

I grabbed three bowls of pokechow and a bowl of cereal and a cup of pecha berry juice for myself.

I set the tray down gently on the table and set the bowls in front of each of my pokemon.

We spent half an hour talking about small things like Pokemon, the weather, people we had met, and such.

Pikachu and Voltage were talking enthusiastically about something or another. They were talking so fast I could barely understand them. Oshwatt, Snivy and Tepig were bickering quietly over something. Deerling was stood slightly off to the side alone. Unfezant and Ace were chatting amiably. Tama was curled stubbornly against my side and wasn't speaking.

"So why haven't you let your last pokemon out?" Ash asked gesturing to Onyx's pokeball.

"Oh. I wouldn't dare. He tried to kill me right before I caught him, and then he doesn't listen to or respect me at all. I was actually hoping to trade him to either Brock or Forrest. They could probably handle him better than me. Plus he's much to big to be let out in the pokemon center." I explained as I finished my breakfast.

"What is he?" Ash asked and I realized I had never said the pokemon's name.

"He's an Onyx. A very violent Onyx." I explained what happened in Mt. Moon and how Tama had saved my life.

"Hm. Sounds like he's a higher level and doesn't think you deserve the right to order him around." Ash mused aloud.

"Yeah. It would take me ages to actually gain his trust and he would probably end up seriously hurting either me or my other pokemon. Which is why I want to trade him." I said.

"Tell you what. Trade him to me. Deerling doesn't much like my group, I just caught him, and I was going to leave him with my mom so she had more company, but you could probably take better care of Deerling. My mom wouldn't be able to train him like he wants. I'll train Onyx myself and hopefully he will stop trying to kill people." Ash offered.

"Really?" I asked barely daring to hope.

"Really." He confirmed. "Come on, let's go ask Joy if we can use the trading machine." He said picking up his empty plate and his pokemon's empty bowls. I followed his lead and set the bowls and plates in the designated clean up area.

"Good morning Nurse Joy. Do you mind if we use the trading machine?" Ash asked politely. His pokemon sat around him and I had Tama on my shoulder and Voltage in my arms. Ace stood near my feet.

"Of course." She agreed easily and led us to the machine.

It was a computer like machine with two tubes on either end that were directly above small plates that were just big enough for a pokeball.

"Okay set your pokeballs on the plates." Joy instructed.

"Deerling return." Ash said returning the disgruntled green and yellow pokemon to his pokeball.

I quickly set Onyx's pokeball on the plate. The faster I got rid of the dangerous pokemon the better.

Ash set Deerling's pokeball on the machine and Joy pushed a couple buttons. Both Pokeballs were sucked up into the tubes and on the screen it showed the pokeballs going past each other to the opposite side they started on.

With a gentle click the pokeballs fell out of the opposite tubes of where they had entered. I picked up Deerling's pokeball and opened. it.

"(So you're my trainer now?)" He asked looking me over, judging my worth I guess.

"Yes." I answered.

"(You'll do.)" He said as he turned around to talk to Tama.

I turned and hugged Ash. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll take good care of him."

Ash smiled. "I'm sure you will."

We parted ways on amiable terms and I walked back towards Mt. Moon again. This time I would win the Cerulean gym battle.

But first... I had to think of a name for Deerling.

**A/N: So that took way longer than I thought it was going to but I finally finished it. So review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas for nicknames you can send them along too. Thanks to all my reviewers. You all make me want to write more.**


	8. Winning the Cascade Badge

**Oh No, Not Again**

**Chapter Eight: Winning the Cascade Badge **

I spent the whole walk back to Cerulean City thinking of names for Deerling. I instantly discarded Bambi, Ronno, and Leaf as soon as they entered my mind. I finally narrowed it down to two choices: Shika (deer) and Kikou (season). I would let Deerling decide when we reach the Pokemon center, I decided.

The path was pretty clear. I saw no ground types, which was bad because I would really need them for the next gym. Maybe I would get lucky and find a Diglett in Diglett cave before challenging Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge.

I sighed at the thought. Tama tilted her head at me curiously but didn't speak up, depending on her expression to speak for her.

"Nothing, just a stray thought." I explained rubbing the fur behind her ears. With a purr of pleasure she let the subject drop.

About a mile outside of Mt Moon I finally set up a fire pit to make lunch. I wasn't going to stay the night, I wanted to get to Cerulean before night, but a couple hours to eat and train wouldn't hurt anything. I let Ace, Voltage, and Deerling out of his pokeball. The first order of business would be to ask Deerling what name he wanted.

"Which name would you like better, Shika or Kikou?" I asked him as I built a small ring of rocks for the fire pit.

"(Shika.)" He said without even thinking about it.

"Okay from now on you're Shika." I nodded to myself. "You guys want to help me find firewood?" I my group as I pocketed a couple pokeballs just incase I came across a ground type while I was out.

"(Sure.)" Ace and Shika agreed.

"(We'll watch the camp.)" Tama said and Voltage nodded in agreement. I shrugged and led Shika into the forest, Ace flying above us. It took us about fifteen minutes before we collected enough firewood. Shika carried one large branch by holding one end in his mouth and dragging it alongside of him. Ace was carrying a small pile in his talons and I had an armload.

We slumped into the clearing and dropped our wood next to the fire pit. I quickly broke some of the branches into smaller pieces and made a small tee-pee. It took about five minutes to get the fire burning by itself.

"Ace can you point me to a river?" I asked picking up my small pot and water bottle. Ace nodded flying up above the treetops to look for water. A few minutes later he flew back and getured for her to follow him. I followed him easily to the river, and filled my containers. Then hurried back to my camp to get to work on my lunch.

I quickly fixed up a small pot of stew and ate two bowls of it. My pokemon were munching on Poke'chow. I finally got up and went to the river again to clean up my pot and bowls. Then I took care of the fire by dumping water on it then mixing the ashes with the mud that resulted from the wet dirt.

Tama yawned streatching before jumping up onto my shoulder. Voltage took my other shoulder. Shika streatched and pranced up to my side. Ace shook out his wings and took a few experimental flaps flying a small circle above my head.

We took another hour to get to Cerulean finally and quickly headed for the Pokemon Center. Joy took my pokemon and healed them for me while I waited. It only took half an hour this time.

Tama still wouldn't be aloud to battle for another two days at least so I would need to use Shika and Voltage. The only thing I needed to figure out was what moves Shika knew. He told me he knew it Double Kick, Leech Seed, Faint Attack, and Take Down. Leech Seed would probably be the most helpful out of all of his moves. Or maybe Faint Attack if he used it on Misty's Starmie.

I spent another half an hour going over various move combos before finally deciding I wasn't going to win the badge just thinking about it.

I walked the familiar path to the gym and walked into it.

"Like who's there?" A teenager's voice asked. It was one of Misty's sisters.

"It's Kimberly Sapphire; I'm here to challenge the gym leader." I said confidently.

"Like, Misty's been waiting for you to come back." She said before Misty's voice followed.

"Yeah, I have." Misty said appearing from the other side of the gym out of a door.

I felt a smile streatching across my face. This battle was going to be different than the last one. I wasn't going to lose this time.

"Two on two." Misty said instantly.

"Go Shika." I said releasing Shika from his pokeball. The small emerald colored pokemon appeared in a burst of white light.

"(Alright!)" Shika finally seemed truely excited for once.

"Go Staryu!" Misty called releasing her pokemon. The star shaped pokemon also appeared in a burst of white light.

"Use Leech Seed!" I called out instantly hoping that the surprise would manage to get a hit landed before her Staryu could react.

Shika reacted easily to my comand and a few seeds flew from the flower on his head towards the opponent.

"Dodge!" Misty called.

"Hya!" Staryu cried in wordless acceptance of the order as he hovered away to avoid all of the seeds.

"Use Water Pulse!" Misty called. Staryu let out a burst of water that extending in a circle around him.

"Dodge!" I called hurriedly.

Shika jump high over the wave of water and as he flew through the air his feet began to glow. "Jump Kick." I whispered under my breath. Amazed that he had learned the move on the spot. Shika came down hard on the surprised Staryu. The was a soft crash as Staryu was knocked to one of the platformed circles in the middle of the pool. Shika jumped back giving Staryu time to regroup.

Staryu slowly began to float again, the light on the middle of its body blinking slowly on and off.

"Recover!" Misty called from her side of the field.

"Hit it with a leech seed before it can move!" I called to Shika and he obeyed. Three seeds hit Staryu and instantly grew vines restricting Staryu's movements and draining his energy.

"Faint Attack!" I called.

Shika faded into shadows and seemed to disappear only to appear out of Staryu's shadow and hit it hard from behind. There was a loud cry of pain from Staryu as he fell to ground and didn't get up. Apparently the leech seed had weakened it enough that the Faint Attack had knocked it out.

"Return Staryu!" Misty retreived her pokemon with a beam of red light. "Go Starmie!" She called out and said pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

Shika was panting slightly, his chest raising and falling heavily like a race horse after a long race.

"Use Psychic!" Misty called.

"Use Faint Attack!" I called hurriedly hoping he could use the move to avoid the psychic attack.

There was a wail of pain as Shika was hit hard with the Psychic attack and thrown into the gym wall. I jumped from my position on the slightly raised platform and hurried to see if he was hurt really badly. Shika had swirls in his eyes and was out cold.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Return Shika." I called thrusting out his pokeball. There was a beam of red light and he disappeared into the pokeball.

I jogged back to the platform and hopped up to resume the battle.

"Go Voltage!" I called. Voltage appeared in a flash of white light and shook his head like a dog trying to get water out of his ears. "(I'm ready!)" he called excitedly. His ears twitched with extra energy.

"Use thunderbolt!" I called.

Starmie who was sort of hovering over the water dived into the water to avoid the flying bolt of electricity. "Hit the water!" I modified quickly. There was a tremendous boom as the lightning hit the water sending it radiating through the whole pool, and hit the metal ladders on the side used to get in and out of the pool redistirbuting the lighting again once the first wave was thought to be over.

Starmie floated to the top of the pool it's light flashing weakly, completely unconscious.

"Like, the winner is Kimberly Sapphire of Pallet Town!" Misty's sister announced in her normal cheerful way.

Misty looked at Starmie and shook her head in wonder before returning the injured pokemon.

"Congradulations." Misty said. "It's my honor to bestow upon you the Cascade Badge." Misty declared formally, handing over the small water drop shaped badge.

I grinned flushed with my success.

"We did it!" I cried joyfully picking Voltage up and spinning him in a circle.

"(Yeah we did!)" He agreed happily.

"Congradulations." I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear. I spun around to stare in shock as two people stepped out of the shadows. They definately weren't what I expected.

"Brock! Ash!" Both I and Misty called out in shock.

"Kim, Misty." They both greeted happily. Ash gave me a fond slap on the back and Brock clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Good battle." Brock praised. "Decent strategy, very good connection with your pokemon." he praised.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd get Deerling to work so well with you so soon." Ash agreed.

I flushed at the praise.

"What are you two doing here?" Misty drew their attention away from me for a moment so I could control my blush.

"Well, I just got back from touring the Unova region and I thought 'why not have a little trip down memory lane with a new traveling compainion?'" Ash said much to my shock.

"My pokemon are all out of sorts, they really liked Kim when we met her so I decided I would travel with her for a while." Brock interjected after Ash finished.

"You mean... you mean you want to travel with me?" I asked incredously. Why would they want to travel with me? I wasn't all that special, well besides the weird quirk that I could understand pokemon.

"If you'll let us." Ash said with a grin.

"Your pokemon?" I asked.

"I left all but Pikachu at home." Ash said, "fresh start all over again." He announced cheerfully.

"I left most of my at home too, I only brought Chansey, Sudowoodo, and Crogunk." Brock said.

I stared at them for a minute trying to process that. I was going to be traveling the Kanto region with Ash and Brock.

"Of course you can come." I answered as soon as I realized I hadn't answered their question.

"Then let's go!" Ash said excitedly.

I couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm.

Brock chuckled. "Same old Ash."

This was going to be great.

**A/N: I always wanted her to travel with Ash and Brock so here it goes. Please review and tell me what you think. Did I choose a good name for Shika? Was the Battle realistic? Did I cut the chapter too short? Review! Please?**


	9. Midmorning Battles and Being Kidnapped

**Oh No, Not Again**

**Chapter Nine: Mid-morning Battles and Being Kidnapped**

It was a nice, sunny day when I decided to challenge Ash to a practice battle. Two on two with Brock as the referee.

"Go Shika!" I called eagerly. He jumped forward eagerly sensing my mood and mirroring it.

"Pikachu, you're up." Ash called as his favored pokemon jumped from his shoulder down right in front of him.

Shika and Pikachu looked at each other, sizing each other up. Shika was on the tips of his hooves, bouncing slightly ready to either dodge out of the way or sprint forward to attack. Pikachu stood sturdy feet planted firmly, confident he could move faster than Shika could.

"Shika use Faint Attack!" I called out eagerly.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out to his pokemon. Pikachu barely avoided being hit with Shika's attack but was quick to retaliate when Ash called out "Iron Tail" after his first command.

The gleaming silver tail whipped around quickly hitting Shika in the side of the head sending him stumbling several feet away. Shika quickly shook his head trying to make his vision come back into focus.

"Shika use leech seed!" I called hurriedly. He was going to need the extra hit points at the rate we were going. Three glowing seeds flew from the flower on his head and barreled toward Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash called quickly. The first seed hit and started to grow vines out eagerly leeching energy, but Pikachu managed to dodge the second and third.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out quickly.

"Get out of the way!" I called out urgently. Shika bounded out of the way quickly and turned to face his opponent again. "Use double kick!" Shika hustled forward and then turned abruptly facing the opposite direction and lashed backwards with both of his back feet at once.

Pikachu moved quickly to the left but still got hit hard with Shika's left kick. Pikachu flew backwards and skidded to a stop. Shika turned to watch warily as Pikachu stood up like nothing had happened. It obviously wasn't very effective.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash called. Pikachu's cheeks glowed with power as electricity spread all over his body.

"Uh-oh." I muttered to myself. "Use Jump Kick to dodge out of the way!" I called urgently as Pikachu picked up speed as he raced towards Shika. Shika's feet started to glow as he leaped hurriedly out of the way barely seconds before Pikachu would've hit him. But unfortunately I hadn't thought my command through very well, because even though Shika was safely out of the way of Pikachu's attack, I wasn't.

Pikachu obviously was used to his attack hitting his opponent and using his opponent to stop his momentum because he looked panicked as he tried to slow down or stop before he reached me. He swore lowly, a word I'm sure he wasn't supposed to know, as he was barely able to slow his attack any. Electricity still sparked over his fur fiercely and he still barrelled towards me, out of control. I felt a momentary buzz of panic before resigning myself to the pain of a Volt Tackle by an obviously high level Pikachu.

I looked at Pikachu and felt worried for a moment. He would obviously be hurt more if he hit my crossed arms and I quickly opened my arms as he hit my stomach hard. I grunted in pain as the air was forced out of me and quickly wrapped my arms around Pikachu firmly as I fell backwards. I hit the ground hard enough to knock whatever oxygen I had left out of my lungs. I felt my muscles spasm from the electricity coursing through my nerves and grit my teeth to keep myself from screaming in pain.

I felt tears creep into my eyes and overflow without my permission. I whimpered softly as the electricity died down and the spasms slowed. I tried to move my toes but I felt electricity spark and I couldn't move at all. The electricity must've paralyzed me.

"(I'm sorry. I couldn't stop and you held onto me when I hit so I couldn't bounce away to reduce the attack any. Are you okay?)" Pikachu spoke rapidly.

"Pa-ra-lyzed." I managed to force my mouth to work.

Brock and Ash who had been chanting my name worriedly knelt beside me as I answered Pikachu's question.

"She's been paralyzed." Brock stated as he hurried over to his backpack. He hurried back with a handful of small cherry-like berries and looked down at me worried. "She won't be able to chew them." He stated worriedly. Shika appeared near my head and gently nudged my check with his nose.

"So crush them." Ash demanded as he hovered nervously.

Brock disappeared from my line of sight, probably to do just what Ash had said. About a minute later he hurried back to my side.

"Can you lift her into a sitting position?" Brock asked Ash softly.

"Sure, she's not that big." He shifted so he was sitting beside me and gently pulled me between his legs, raising me up so my back was against his chest. A very muscular chest at that. It was a good thing I didn't blush.

My head lolled back against his shoulder as he gently wrapped an arm around my stomach to hold me in place as the other hand held my head in place. Brock knelt in front of us as he gently tipped the contents of a small cup into my mouth; I tried to swallow but it was hard with the paralysis, how some pokemon managed to attack with paralysis astounded me. Brock seemed to realize I couldn't swallow so he gently stroked the column of my throat to help me swallow. My muscles contracted following the path of Brock's fingers as I swallowed. He repeated the step a couple more times with the same result.

Ash let my head go and it lolled back against his shoulder again. My eyes closed as I felt the berries working their magic. I twitched my fingers and my toes as feeling gradually returned. I felt like my limbs had fallen asleep, and a painful pin and needles sensation was sweeping through my legs and arms. I whimpered again.

Ash gently ran his hand through my sapphire colored hair, soothingly. I felt my head regain mobility as I managed to keep my head held up by myself. "Ouch." I muttered as I felt my body return to my own power. I moved my leg uneasily, I bent my right leg at the knee resting my foot flat against the ground. I flexed unsure if my legs would hold me. Brock moved so he was back in front of my again and held out his hand. I reached out and grasped the offered lifeline quickly. He pulled back as hard as he could pulling me to my feet.

I felt my knees quake underneath me as they buckled underneath me. I collapsed forward and Brock quickly wrapped his arms around me, an awkward hug looking catch. I couldn't bother to move anymore. I felt exhausted even though I only woke up about three hours ago. I felt my eyes close and I let my attention drift.

Brock lifted me into his arms sweeping my weak legs out from under me even though they weren't doing anything. His arms shifted as he did this, one arm under my knees and the other one under my upper back. I felt him move through his arms and I was soon set gently down on my sleeping bag. Several warm bodies were instantly laying against my sides. A soft whisper of comfort from Tama as I twitched calmed me slightly. Shika was pressed against my right side firmly, my arm was laid on top of him because he managed to squeeze under it. Tama was pressed against the left side of my neck, my hair was pushed to the side by one of her paws so she wouldn't pull it accidentally. Voltage was pressed firmly to the other side of my neck, he had also moved my hair out of the way. Ace was pressed against my left hip firmly a wing stretched out every-so often to brush against my arm to remind me he was still there.

I heard soft poke-speech as Pikachu and Brock's pokemon asked if they could lay by me also. A murmured agreement and Pikachu pressed against my left side just above where Ace was. Chansey sat at my head and gently petted my hair. Sudowoodo sat by my knee and occasionally reached back to pat it reassuringly. Crogunk sat by my other knee and did the same.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Ash ask Brock softly.

"I think so. She's just really tired because humans don't have the built in resistance to pokemon attacks that other pokemon do. She also isn't used to such a high amount of electricity like you are. Pikachu hit you with electricity since you got him and you gradually built an immunity to it. Kim doesn't have that immunity." Brock explained to Ash equally as softly.

I felt my power gradually return but I still laid down hoping it would help my energy level increase. Then suddenly without warning a huge net hit me and the pokemon with a hard whack. I felt myself being lifted with the net of pokemon. They hurried to rearrange themselves so they didn't land on me as the net shifted. My eyes popped open. I reached out and grasped the net tightly.

"What the hell!" I demanded as the net swung and I was knocked off my feet right into Sudowoodo's arms. He gently steadied me one arm wrapped around my stomach to hold me up.

"Prepare for trouble." A blonde haired girl stated from on top of the machine that was holding the net the pokemon and I were captured in.

"And make it double." A green haired male with a butch hair cut stated as he jumped up beside the girl.

"Now here's our mission so ya better listen." Both stated gruffly.

"To infect the world with devastation." The blonde stated.

"To blight all peoples in every nation." The green haired one added.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." The blonde again.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Green hair stated.

"Cassidy" The blonde now identified as Cassidy stated.

"And Butch, of course." The green haired male now identified as Butch stated.

"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night." Cassidy said.

"Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight." Butch demanded.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock yelled.

"It's Cassidy!" Brock

"And Bob!" Ash stated.

I watched entertained as Butch yelled his name and spelled it out.

"Hey! Candy and Howard! How about letting me down!" I yelled up to the Rocket duo.

Both looked down at me incredulously. "It's Cassidy you little worm!" She yelled angrily.

"How the hell did you know my formal name?" Butch demanded angrily.

"Your name is Howard?" Cassidy demanded turning her attention to Butch.

"Never mind." Butch interrupted. "We need to get out of her before a miracle happens for those three and we lose all the pokemon we caught." Butch stated pointing to Brock and Ash.

"You're right, of course." Cassidy said. "Go Petilil! Use sleep powder!" She ordered pointing to both groups, the pokemon (and me) in the net and Ash and Brock on the ground. "(Alright!)" The Petilil called out exuberantly. Apparently it rarely got used in battles.

With a shake of her head a pollen-like substance fell from her head over all of us. I covered my mouth and nose quickly but it was too late, I had already inhaled some of the sleep inducing pollen. I felt myself fall backwards into Sudowoodo's chest and he cradled me close even as he fell backwards asleep himself.

**A/N: So what do you think about that curve ball? Kim's been kidnapped by Team Rocket, Butch's real name is Howard, Cassidy has a Unova pokemon, and I left off at a cliffie. Review and tell me what you guys think. I think I'll have the next chapter up really soon because this chapter practically wrote itself after I got halfway through the battle between Shika and Pikachu. By the way, do you like the picture I drew for this story? Leave a review and tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	10. Organize the Escape

**Oh No, Not Again**

**Chapter Ten: Organize the Escape**

When I woke up I was stuffed in a cage barely big enough for ponyta.

I knew this because in the cage to the right of mine was a ponyta, laying in an obviously uncomfortable position. My hands were tied together tightly in front of me. I took the time to look around. There were cages as far as the eyes could see. They were arranged in rows, almost like a library, stacked all the way to the ceiling and the floor space was only about three foot between each row of cages. I studied the door of the cages, they were padlocked closed. I looked around. Most of the cages were filled with pokemon.

Our group's pokemon were caged across from me. Pikachu, Voltage and Tama were stuffed in a cage together. Shika, and Crogunk were stuffed in a cage just above theirs. Ace was in a cage by himself. As were Chansey and Sudowoodo. They all looked at me in relief as they saw me wake up.

A sudden burst of fire surprised me and I turned to look at the Ponyta. It had tossed it's head wildly, the flames of it's mane growing recklessly. I yelped scooting backwards to the left side of my cage. I was grabbed gently by a green vine and pulled towards the front left side of my cage out of Ponyta's range. I turned to look at the pokemon beside me. It was a Ivysaur.

"(You okay?)" The voice was male, sounding like a young teenager.

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

"(You can understand me?)" He asked.

I nodded.

"(My name's Fushinoko. I was stolen from my trainer almost a month ago.)" He told me. "(That Ponyta was here before I was. I think she's nearly insane from being trapped like she is.)" He told me.

I looked around, most of the pokemon looked depressed. I frowned thoughtfully.

"If I could just get out." I muttered to myself.

"(You have a plan?)" A male voice came from above me. I looked up and ended up staring at a solid sheet of metal, the bottom of the cage above me.

"I'm more of a plan-as-you-go type of person." I admitted sheepishly. "If I could get my cage open I probably could find the keys for the rest of the cages. Or even just open them the same way as I open mine." I said thinking of various plans. I looked down at my hands. "These ropes are the first things to go." I muttered out loud.

A soft tug drew my attention back to Fushinoko. "(I could get these off.)" He stated looking to me for permission.

"Without cutting me in the process?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to try to escape with blood leaving a trail.

"(Of course. My trainer taught me Cut, so she could get rid of those small trees that get in the way.)" He told me at my questioning look.

"Cut away." I told him closing my eyes, not wanting to watch the process. A second later the ropes went slack and fell from my wrists.

I openned my eyes and smiled at Fushinoko. I looked around for something I could use to get out of my cage.

"Does anyone here know ice beam?" I asked curiously. If someone did we could use the same techinique Ash did in the anime and do a rapid heating and cooling process to weaken the metal and thus break it easily.

"(I do.)" A small child-like voice stated from a cage just to the left of Pikachu, Voltatge, and Tama's cage. It was a very small Squirtle. She was obviously young, probably hatched only a few weeks before her poke-napping.

"Ponyta?" I asked turning to the cage on the right. She had calmed down some. "Do you know flamethrower? Or even ember?" I asked her gently. She simply nodded.

"Okay then, let's get this jailbreak on the road." I stated. "Ponyta, you need to use flamethrower to heat the bars of your cage really hot okay?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and started breathing fire. It was a very concentrated stream and soon the metal glowed orange with heat.

"Okay!" I told her. "Squirtle you need to use Ice Beam on the metal. Try not to hit ponyta, okay?" I told her hoping the gentle orders would work. She nodded. Then a thick stream of ice hit the metal where Ponyta had previously used her flame thrower as the metal quickly cooled.

"Heat it up again." I told Ponyta.

It took four of the cycles before I thought it was weak enough. "Okay, Ponyta use tackle on the cage." I told her. She hit the cage hard. Once, twice, three times then the door burst and fell to the ground hard.

"Okay now start on my cage." I told Ponyta and Squirtle. Soon I was out of my cage and I began searching for the keys while Ponyta and Squirtle continued letting pokemon out the other way. I found the keys hanging on a hook by the door way and quickly began unlocking cages as I headed back to the place where my pokemon were.

Dozens of pokemon followed me as I continued to let them out. There were pokemon from every region, and of every type. Oddly enough the Seviper and Zangoose that were trapped near one another were able to work together well enough not to attack one another. Which was odd considering they were mortal enemies.

Nearly an hour later all of the pokemon had been released and we were all standing in the middle of the room. The larger pokemon had managed to push the cages out of the way to make a space big enough so we could have room to plan.

"Okay, I need everyone to group yourselves by type! If you have a dual type please stand with the type you know the most moves of!" I called out above the chatter. They quickly followed directions. Obviously feeling that if I had gotten them this far I could manage to free them completely.

They grouped together as ordered. There were 25 fire types, 27 grass types, 30 water types, 15 ground types, 2 steel types, 12 electric types, 4 poison types, 15 normal types, 7 flying types, 3 psychic types, 1 ice type, 5 fighting types, 4 ghost types, 5 dark types, 4 dragon types, 1 rock type, and 5 bug types. And me, the girl who could understand pokemon.

The fire types were as follows: 3 Charmanders, 2 Growlithes, 1 Arcanine, 4 Vulpixes, 1 Ninetales, 1 Ponyta, 3 Cyndaquils, 2 Flareons, 3 Slugmas, 2 Torchicks, 1 Torkoal, 1 Tepig, and 1 Darumaka.

The grass types were: 4 Bulbasaurs, 2 Ivysaurs, 5 Oddishs, 7 Bellsprouts, 3 Hoppips, 1 Seedot, 2 Chikorita, 1 Treecko, 1 Deerling (Shika).

The water types: 4 Squirtles, 2 Wartortles, 4 Poliwags, 4 Seels, 3 Krabby, 3 Vaporeons, 4 Staryus, 2 Totodiles, 1 Marill, 2 Mudkips, 1 Corphish.

The ground types: 7 Geodudes, 3 Sandshrews, 1 Diglett, 1 Cubone, 1 Phanpy, 2 Trapinchs.

The steel types: 1 Beldum and 1 Klink.

The eletrics types: 4 Pikachus (including Voltage and Ash's Pikachu), 3 Pachirisus, 1 Jolteon, 1 Voltorb, 1 Mareep, 1 Shinx, 1 Blitzle.

The poison types: 1 Seviper, 1 Crogunk (Brock's), 1 Nidoran (f), 1 Nidoran (m).

The normal types: 2 Eevees, 4 Rattatas, 3 Meowths (one of which was Tama), 1 Chansey (Brock's), 1 Teddiursa, 1 Zigzagoon, and 2 Skittys, and 1 Zangoose.

The flying types: 2 Pidgeys, 2 Pidgeottos (one of which was Ace), 1 Taillow, 1 Spearow, and 1 Noctowl.

The psychic types: 1 Abra, 1 Ralts, and 1 Espeon.

The ice type: 1 Glaceon.

The fighting types: 2 Machops, 1 Mankey, 1 Makuhita, and 1 Meinfoo.

The ghost types: 1 Ghastly, 1 Misdrevus, 1 Duskull, and 1 Shuppet.

The dark types: 1 Umbreon, 1 Poochyena, 1 Absol, and 2 Purrloins.

The dragon types: 2 Dratinis, 1 Bagon, and 1 Axew.

The rock type: 1 Sudowoodo (Brock's).

The bug types: 1 Caterpie, 1 Weedle, 2 Wurmples, and 1 Burmy.

I took a deep breath as I studied them. It was going to take a small miracle to make it out of here without being discovered.

"How many of you belong to serious pokemon trainers?" I asked. A handful from each group stepped forward. There was the Arcanine, the Ninetales, and the 2 Flareons from the fire group. The 3 Vaporeons and the 2 Wartortles from the water group. The 2 Ivysaurs and Shika from the grass group. The Cubone and the Trapinchs from the ground group. The Beldum from the steel group. Voltage, Ash's Pikachu, Jolteon, and Blitzle from the electric group. Seviper and Brock's Crogunk from the poison group. Tama, Brock's Chansey and Zangoose from the normal group. Ace and Noctowl from the flying group. Espeon from the psychic group. Glaceon from the ice type. All of the fighting types. Misdrevus and Duskull from the ghost group. Umbreon, Absol and Poochyena from the dark group. All the dragon types. Brock's Sudowoodo from the rock type. And none of the bug types stepped forward. 54 pokemon that were well trained. The others were probably kept as either contest pokemon or house pokemon.

"Okay," I sighed. Nearly one-third of the pokemon were battle ready, the others weren't.

"Flareons you guys are going to guard the water types that aren't battle ready. They're weak against grass types and you'll be needed to take care of them. Arcanine and Ninetales you guys stick by me. I'm going to need some heavy hitters." The four pokemon nodded in understanding.

"Vaporeons you stick next to the bug and grass types, they're weak against fire and you'll need to guard them. Wartortles you stick around to provide back up." More nods.

"Ivysaur and Fushinoko you two stick near the the fire types. Shika you stay near me." Again more nods were my answer.

"Cubone, Trapinchs, you guys guard the electric types. Beldum stick near me. Glaceon stick near me. Fighting types stick with the dark and steel types. Misdrevus and Duskull stick near the fighting types as back up. Electric fighters stick near the grass, bug, fire and ground types. Seviper and Crogunk stick near me. Tama, Chansey, and Zangoose stick near me. Ace, Noctowl, you guys are going to be scouts. Take Espeon with you, she knows Psychic. Dragon and Dark types stick near me. Sudowoodo stick near me." I divided the group up.

They quickly moved into formation as ordered. The weaker pokemon in small groups behind their protectors. I took my position at the front. I quickly asked the front pokemon with me their move set and they quickly gave me a run down and I memorized as much as I could.

"Alright. Let's do this." I stated taking a deep breath.

**A/N: Next chapter is the escape. Did I put too much information? Tell me what you think.**


	11. Escaping the Rocket Base

**Oh No, Not Again**

**Chapter Eleven: Escaping the Rocket's Base**

Noctowl flew silently ahead, Espeon perched on his back, neither made a sound. Ace followed slightly above and to the right of Noctowl, his wings making slightly more noise than Noctowl's silent wings.

A soft whisper of a voice entered my head. _"(It's all clear)"_ Espeon's telepathic voice whispered quietly.

"All clear." I echoed Espeons words, to the rest of the pokemon.

Arcanine flanked my right side, Ninetales my left. Tama was sitting on my right shoulder, Poochyena on my left shoulder. The rest of the group was fanned out behind us, almost like the "V" of a flock of geese. I was the point.

It was eerily quiet. Noctowl, Ace, and Espeon were still ahead of us. They would give us some advanced warning but not much, a minute or two at most. Just enough to give us warning, but still close enough so we could come to their rescue if they were attacked.

_"(Rocket Grunt! And he's calling back up!)" _Espeon's mental voice warned. I ran ahead the pokemon behind me keeping at my heels.

"The pokemon have escaped!" I barely heard the man's desperate call into the walkie-talkie.

"Espeon use psychic on the radio!" I called out quickly. The radio glowed with a purple aura before being yanked harshly out of the rocket's hand. Then it seemed to fold in on itself before dropping to the ground, a useless piece of metal one-fourth the size of the original object.

"Grrr." The Rocket growled angrily pulling two pokeballs off his belt. "Go Zubat! Go Ekans!" He yelled throwing the pokeballs out.

Said pokemon appeared in two flashes of white lights.

"Arcanine, Ninetales, use flamethrower." I ordered calmly. They nodded and opened their mouths to release thick streams of fire at the two opposing pokemon. The Ekans and Zubat had no chance to react and were knocked out by the powerful fire type moves.

The Rocket grunt quickly recalled his knocked out pokemon and turned to run. "Ivysaur use sleep powder!" I called quickly before he could escape. The man sank to the ground totally asleep. Normally I wouldn't encourage the use of pokemon attacks against humans but this was for a good cause...cause I didn't want to get caught.

We ended up running into several more grunts but they were easily taken out the same way the first one was. We ended up finding a room filled to the brim with pokeballs. Apparently they kept the pokeballs they managed to steal even if they didn't use them to hold the pokemon. After that it took us nearly an hour to find the exit and I was astonished no one had managed to sound the alarm yet.

"Alright guys. Once we get out we need to split up and run for it. Either find the other pokemon that were part of your trainers teams, or find another pokemon that can help cover your weaknesses." I instructed softly as we slipped quietly out the door.

I got various nods in answer before a sudden siren shocked me. We had finally been found out.

"RUN!" I ordered harshly. I noticed the Arcanine grab one of the flareon's by the scruff of the neck as a vulpix and a cynaquill scrambled onto his back. Then saw the ninetails do something similar using her tails before I was spurred into motion by Ace and Shika.

I scrambled onto Ace's back and quickly returned Shika, Voltage, and Tama to their pokeballs. Pikachu, Chansey, Sudowoodo and Crogunk scrambled on top of me and in extention Ace. I was worried Ace wouldn't be able to hold us all but he quickly took wing. He was moving slower than normal and struggled to stay up.

We flew for maybe ten minutes before Ace started to descend.

"Ace?" I asked worriedly.

"(I'm *huff* alright.)" He tried to reply but a huff of exhaustion broke the middle of his sentence.

We kept descending though and finally landed on a route surrounded by the forest.

"Ace return for a good rest." I ordered returning him as soon as we got off.

Then I turned to Brock and Ash's pokemon. "We've gotta keep moving." I ordered. Looking behind us nervously. The grunts would be spreading out to search for pokemon any minute now. And they wouldn't send just grunts. They might even send an admin or commander. Someone with more powerful pokemon and more intelligence. I was a good trainer but I didn't have enough training or power to take on a commander or admin yet.

Several noises of agreement drew my attention back to the group. "We have to move fast. The sooner we get to a town, the sooner we're safe." I told them. "Can you all run?" I asked worried about Brock's pokemon. They weren't exactly designed for races, they were more stocky and solid then narrow and speedy. Probably gotten because of Brock's habit to train ground types that used strength more than speed and agility.

"(Yes.)" They all answered. Then we were off. They traveled for several hours until they decided it was getting too dark to travel and they needed to set up camp for the night.

"Ace! I need you to find the closest water source!" I called as I threw his pokeball up in the air. It burst open with the characteristic blast of white light and Ace called out an exuberant "(Okay!)" As he sped off to do as I asked.

"Shika! Tama! Voltage! I need you guys to help collect firewood." I said letting them out of their pokeballs too.

"(Alright.)" They agreed as they went off to do as I asked.

"Sudowoodo I need you to make a fire pit. Use hammer arm." I ordered.

"(Alright!)" he agreed enthusiastically as he powered up his move.

I watched long enough to see he was working on it before turning to Brock's other pokemon.

"Chansey, would you mind using soft boiled to heal the rest of the group when they come back?" I asked, mostly because it would take some of her health to heal them.

"(Of course.)" she agreed readily.

"Crogunk would you use brick break on some of the larger pieces of wood the rest bring back?" I asked.

He paused for a second his poison sacks expanding and deflating several times. "(Okay...)" his voice was a calm draw that seemed to scream relaxation and calmness.

I then turned and walked into the forest. I needed to find some food for the night. Otherwise we would lose energy to hunger. Finally after several minutes I found a rawst berry bush. I grimaced at the selection but beggars can't be choosers.

The rest of the group was just as disgruntled when they discovered that all we had to eat was rawst berries. But like good soldiers they grit their teeth and ate them anyway. I yawned suddenly exhausted.

"Time to go to sleep guys. We need to be well rested for tomorrow." I told them as I stretched out on a small patch of grass and then curled on my side. Suddenly a cold breeze rushed through the area and I curled into a tighter curl and shivered.

"(Kim?)" Tama asked seeing my shiver.

"Just chilly." I lied trying to reassure her.

She yawned standing up from where she had been laying and moved so she was curled up against my stomach, a warm and comforting presence.

Soon the rest of the group did the same and I was in a pokemon pile, surrounded by warm, and mostly furry bodies.

I woke up to the sound of a growlithe barking repeatedly. "(I found someone! I found someone!)" the voice was young and sounded male.

"(Shut up.)" Shika muttered nuzzling further into my side. I groaned in agreement but shifted around and slipped around the piles of limbs so I was standing beside my pokemon. I yawned and stretched, my hands laced together and my arms extended above my head.

"(Here they are! Here they are!)" The growlithe barked again and again.

I yawned and poked my pokemon awake. They got up with a grumble while Brock's pokemon and Ash's Pikachu woke up quietly looking at me accusingly like I had committed a major crime by waking them up so early.

"(Kimmmmmmmm,)" Tama whined, "(I wanna sleep more.)" She pouted up at me flicking her tail irritably.

I chuckled under my breath picking her up. She instantly curled into a small ball in my arms with a soft purr. I scratched her behind her ears and she purred louder sinking into my arms.

Shika, Voltage, and Ace glared at Tama sleepily.

"(Over Here!)" the growlithe barked again. I heard the crashing of bushes as a group of people ran through the forest towards the growlithe's barks.

"Freeze." A female voice demanded and I slowly turned to look at the speaker.

**A/n: Whoops. Sorry I just had to find a place to stop and I figured why not there. Sorry I haven't written in a long time but I'm in my first semester of college and I haven't really sat down to write my stories for a while. So I'm really sorry. **

**If you guys could review I would really appreciate it.**

**I love all of my readers. =D**


	12. Celadon City and a New Pokemon

**Oh No, Not Again**

**Chapter Twelve: Celadon City and a New Pokemon**

It was Officer Jenny. Her growlithe standing in a ready-to-attack position at her feet.

"Officer Jenny." My voice sounded relieved even to my own ears.

"You must be a theif. There's no other reason that all those pokemon would be out of their balls. Plus you have more than the limit." She assumed wildly. They always seemed to do that in the cartoon.

I told her my story. It took me nearly an hour to explain everything.

"So you and your pokemon were kidnapped by Team Rocket along with your friend's pokemon." Officer Jenny reiterated.

"That's right." I nodded.

"Then you won't mind coming to the station with me to submit a report." Officer Jenny stated.

"I don't mind. But how are we all going to get out of the forest?" I asked.

"You return your pokemon and the others should be able to fit in the police car too."

"You have a car?"

"We were given a tip about a hideout being near here." Jenny stated.

I didn't even know the Officer Jenny's had cars.

The ride was horribly bumpy and Tama was pissed off that she had been forced to go in her pokeball for the trip. Voltage wasn't all that pleased either. Apparently both of them liked to be out and about.

Officer Jenny took my statement then helped me get a room in the pokemon center. I instantly contacted Professor Oak and told him where I was in case Ash or Brock called. Then I retired to my room, let my pokemon out of their balls, and collapsed into the bed.

Tama growled irritatedly under her breath. Apparently she had been in the ball too long for her tastes. Voltage moved over to me rubbed his checks against mine in a sign of affection before moving over to rest beside Ash's Pikachu.

Shika leaped up onto the bed before laying down against my side. He huffed sleepily before drifting off.

Ace stretched flapping his wings several times before settling down with his head pressed underneath his wing.

Sudowoodo had found a spot off to the side of the room. Crogunk had taken the desk chair, which was a swivel chair.

And Chansey was humming to herself as she walked around checking on the others before finding her own spot. I yawned, I hadn't slept very well last night and I had spent most of the day at the police station submitting my testimony.

The next day I called professor Oak who told me he had sent Ash one of his flying types to take him to the town I was in and that he should be there in about a day or so. I was relieved to hear it.

I had actually been taken to Celadon city. I was thinking about going out and finding myself a fire type. I really wanted either a vulpix or a growlithe. I adored both of them. I ran the idea by Tama, Voltage, Ace, and Shika and they were all for it.

I had decided to go shopping first and wait until noon to go searching. After all, noon was when the sun was highest so fire types should be more active then, right? I spent quite a while in the Celadon Department Store. I bought one of each of the evolutionary stones, pretty much using all the money I had. I knew it'd be a good investment later on. Especially if Voltage decided he wanted to evolve. And if I caught vulpix or growlithe and one of them wanted to evolve. I also bought a few pokeballs. I would need them if I wanted to catch vulpix or growlithe because my backpack was still with Ash and Brock.

If I remembered right, both vulpix and growlithe could be found wild on Route 7, which was just out of town on the east side. I would go back to my room first to make sure Chansey, Pikachu, Sudowoodo and Crogunk would be okay alone for a while then I would go and look for a vulpix or growlithe.

They were all for it. They practically chased me out of the room. I laughed in joy as I allowed them to push me out of the room. "Okay. I'll see you guys in a few hours. Hopefully I'll have a new member for my team." I told them.

"(Good Luck!)" They chorused.

I waved as I left. I shut the door after me.

It took me about twenty minutes to cross the city. It was much bigger in real life than in the game. I spent almost two hours searching before I finally came across a pair of vulpixes. They were fighting over a small pile of rawst berries, and I settled down to watch. They were trash talking each other as they fought. The one on the left was a female, sounding about teenage. And the other was male, a little younger and a lot cockier.

Soon the fight was over and the older female stood victorious. She sniffed down at her defeated opponent and took the berries and left. I stood up and cautiously approached the down vulpix.

"Here." I whispered gently handing him a small handful of rawst berries. He jumped as much as he could in his injured state about my sudden appearance.

"(Why?)" he asked. His cocky tone had gone. He sniffed at the hand holding the berries cautiously as if he were afraid I had drugged them.

"Cause, even if you lost you didn't deserve to be treated like trash." I told him gently.

"(Thanks. You're okay...for a human.)" he added taking a berry from my hand cautiously and eating it slowly, the burns on his fur slowly glowed and then vanished. "(They act like that for a reason though. I'm considered odd by most of the rest of my kind.)" he stated.

"Because you don't have the ability flash fire?" I asked observing his burns healing.

"(Uh huh. I have a different ability instead of the normal one. Every time I'm in a battle the sun starts to glow more. It's almost like sunny day except it lasts the whole battle. Which isn't good when my opponent is a fire type also.)" he adds almost sheepishly at the end.

"You have drought as an ability?" I asked awed. I had hit the jackpot with this one. If I could convince him to join my team. I could have him double battle with Shika and teach Shika Solarbeam...

"(Is that what's it's called?)" he replied carelessly taking another rawst berry.

"Yeah. It's really rare. You have the potential to be a great battler." I complimented.

His ears flickered back slightly, an embarrassed expression. "(You really think so?)" he asked.

"Definitely." I assured. "Hey, would you like to come with me? I could help you learn to battle at your full potential." I offered.

He looked at me cautiously. His ears flickered several times as if waiting for another shoe to drop.

"No strings attached. You just battle for me and I'll help you become the strongest vulpix or ninetails ever." I promised.

"(You can help me evolve too?)" he asked as if I was proclaiming I could turn water into rum.

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is touch an evolutionary stone. They're pretty common if you have enough money to buy them." I told him.

"(Money? Buy them?)"

"Um. It's a human thing. We trade, pieces of paper that are worth something, to someone else for other things." I tried to explain.

"(Oh. Sort of like trading a pile of rawst berries for a Sitrus berry.)" he nodded as if everything suddenly made sense to him again.

"Yeah." I answered unnecessary. "So do you want to come with me?" I asked holding out a pokeball.

He stared at it for several moments before nodding. He took a few steps forward and tapped the ball's button with his snout. The ball flew open and vulpix was covered in a red light before disappearing. The ball instantly clicked as soon as it shut, vulpix hadn't put up any fight.

I threw the ball up and it burst open with a burst of white light and vulpix appeared once more in front of me. He turned to look at me questioningly.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted a nickname." I stated.

"(A nickname?)"

"I think it's rude to call pokemon by their species. It'd be like you calling me human instead of Kim." I explained.

"(Oh.)" he nodded in understanding and permission.

"Hm... How about...Flare, Blaze, or Drought?" I asked.

"(I like Drought. Flare and Blaze sound overused.)" he stated.

I nodded. "Drought it is."

"Wanna walk outside or do you wanna go back to your ball?" I asked holding up said pokeball.

"(I'm good with walking.)" he stated stretching out before leaping, nearly five feet and landing lightly on my shoulder.

I stumbled slightly not expecting the extra weight but quickly regain my balance.

"(Wow. Everything looks different from up here.)" Drought stated sounding awed.

"Mh. I suppose it would be different for you because you're not used to it." I agreed. Drought wrapped his tails lightly around the back of my neck to help him keep his balance.

We walked back to the pokemon center where I got Drought checked out quick then we returned to my room.

I let my pokemon out of there balls then made introductions.

"Drought this is Shika, Voltage, Ace, Tama, Pikachu, Sudowoodo, Crogunk and Chansey. Everyone this is Drought." I introduced.

"(Hello.)" Everyone answered.

I mentally made a plan to help my pokemon train for a little bit then I'd take Drought, Ace, and Voltage with me to the gym. I don't thing there was any real order we had to go in to get the gym badges in this world. It seemed to be mostly based off the anime. We'd see if I could get into the gym...

**A/n: And Chapter 12 everybody. Sorry I took so long. :D review and tell me what you think of the new addition. :D**


End file.
